Green and Blue, Brother!
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: My retaliation to MrDrP's 'Crossover and Out' Bride, groom, or guard?
1. Chapter 1

My promised retaliation to MrDrP's Crossover and Out.

Green and Blue, Brother!

"Hey, there goes Cell Block D's resident genius!"

"Yeah, he's a regular failure savant!"

The catcalls followed Dr. Drakken as he was led to the exit. He scowled at the disrespect. _Just laugh, you fools, one day you'll call me Master!_

A group of guards waited with another prisoner. A very familiar prisoner: someone whose incompetence had helped put him where he was. She greeted him with the usual flippancy.

"So, Dr. D., what's up?"

"I have no idea, Shego. Maybe somebody needs my genius. Don't see why they'd want you."

"Don't know, maybe they need some muscle, skill, common sense. Things you can't provide."

A guard cut the exchange short. "This way, you two. Warden's office."

They walked across the yard to the Administrative Block. Guards and weapons were abundantly evident. Even with the specially designed hand cuffs, no one was taking Shego lightly. When they reached the Warden's Office, a guard removed the hand cuffs.

"Won't need these, not with who you're seeing."

Shego's eye brows went up. "Oh, really?" She turned to Drakken. "You think the Princess is here to gloat?"

"Kim Possible?" Drakken started at the name. "She's too busy running around rescuing kittens stuck in trees, or maybe making kissy faces with that buffoon."

_Sounds like sour grapes to me. _"Maybe GJ sent that idiot Du. He'd be confident enough to have the cuffs taken off. If it's him, we're outta here!"

The office was dark; only one lamp at the desk was on. Whoever sat at it had the chair turned to the window. Shego's contempt grew. _A show of confidence. I'll wipe that smirk right off…_

A creak announced the chair was turning. Shego's eyes went wide, her jaw dropped. Drakken saw something he had never seen before: Shego was afraid. An older woman sat in the chair; she leaned forward as they walked to their seats. Her fingertips were touching; she brought them to her lips as she sighed.

"M-Mother Superior?"

"What? Shego, if she's a nun, where's the funny outfit?"

"It's called a habit, you moron! They don't have to wear them all the time."

Before the usual fight could begin, the woman spoke.

"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha. It pains me to have my predictions proven correct. Please, take a seat you two."

"Prediction?" Drakken looked at Shego.

"Yeah, she wrote in her reference letter that I would either be putting people in jail, or be there myself."

"Putting people in? Oh, yeah, I forget about Team Go."

_That's not what she was talking about. _"Mother Superior, if this is about…"

"No. It's not." The woman shook her head. "I haven't called you for confession, though it would be good for your soul. I called you because St. Agatha's needs your help."

"My help? My help?" Shego was nonplussed. "What the…" WHACK!

Drakken stared in shock as Shego rubbed the back of her hand. He had never seen anyone strike so quickly. Mother Superior calmly slid the pointer back up her sleeve.

"Language, girl. You were at my school for twelve years; I know where you were headed with that."

"Sorry, Mother Superior." Shego looked up as she put her hands in her lap. "But why does St. Ag.'s need me?"

"Things have changed, a lot, since you've gone away. Neighborhoods change, demographics change. The church is fine, but the school, your school, is going broke! The children we teach now are overwhelmingly poor. Very few can afford to pay the full tuition, and the parish no longer has the funds to cover the rest. And the diocese is all for consolidation, which is fine for the haves, but not for us."

"If you're asking for a contribution, I'm afraid all of our assets are frozen."

Shego shook her head. "You ought to whack him for that."

"You don't punish stupidity."

"Yeah, it sort of takes care of itself." Shego turned her head toward Drakken and smiled.

"Yeagh! You two are ganging up on me! It's so unfair."

"The world's unfair, get used to it." Mother Superior answered. "You just try to make it a better place."

"Which will never happen, as long as that infernal Kim Possible interferes with my plans for world domination! If you could only see my vision of Drakkentopia…" WHACK!

"Thanks, Mother Superior." Shego smiled as Drakken rubbed his hand.

"You don't punish stupidity, but plans for world conquest are bad." The old woman folded her hands and looked at the two. "Sasha, you may wonder why I had him brought here. He isn't from St. Ag's, or the Church, and his track record is less than stellar."

"You got that right." Shego muttered. "I sometimes wonder why I'm still with him."

"Has something to do with the pay, I imagine…"

"St. Agatha's doesn't have time for this." Her stare made Drakken and Shego uncomfortable. "You two have been working together for how long? And you still can't get along?" _Or is it just your way? _"How little you know yourselves..."

"Hey, hey, enough of the nunjitsu." Shego cut in. "What do you want us to do, and what's in it for us?"

"St. Agatha's needs money. A full quarter million to be exact. Some things have changed, but greed remains. Developers want the school grounds, and the diocese sees no reason to prop up a poor school teaching poor children. It's up to us, or more exactly, it's up to you."

"So you want us to steal?" Shego rolled her eyes. "Isn't that a little, I don't know…WRONG?"

"There's stealing, and there's stealing." Mother Superior tilted her head. "I'm sure you can come up with some way to find something that would go unreported."

"Why don't you use your connections?" Shego asked Mother Superior sharply.

"They would be traced. I need someone else to do the work. I know you. You're smart, fast, strong, and deep down; I think you still have loyalty to your old school. And where you are, you can find your bad Doctor here. There must be some reason you stay with him, God has used stranger tools."

"Tool? Dr. Drakken is nobody's tool! Come, Shego, we're going back…"

"To our cells? Great call, Dr. D." Shego turned back to Mother Superior. "Okay, you've told us what you want, now, what's in it for us?"

"What you've always wanted, more than anything."

"Now I know you're lying." Shego shook her head vigorously. "No way you'd let me take Kimmie out!"

"Or me take over the world." Drakken chimed in.

Mother Superior sighed. "Again, you know so little of yourself, Sasha. You know that there's no way she won't find out you're up to something. And she'll try to stop you. And when you save St. Agatha's…"

A light went on in Shego's eyes. "I'll have what I want…more than anything! All right, Mother Superior, we're in!"

"We?" Drakken did a double take. "What about me, Shego? What's in it for me?"

"I'll explain later. Time to move." She turned to Mother Superior. "First things first, how do we get out?"

"Taken care of already. I have clothes, a cover story, and a car. Are you ready to go?"

"When it comes to this, I was born ready. So were you, Doc."

Drakken shrugged. "I hope you know what you're up to, Shego."

G&B

The guards turned to the pair coming out of the Administrative Block. They wore black suits with skinny ties and black fedoras. Shades covered their eyes. The woman handed her i.d. to the guard.

"Thank you, Ms. Wobakoff, I hope we get a good evaluation."

"Exactly the one you deserve. We couldn't do this without your attention to detail." Her lip curled up ever so slightly.

"Yes, we'll remember this when…" Shego gave Drakken a slight nudge in the side. "Thank you for your time, officer."

A car waited for them. Shego hid her thrill. An old Ford Crown Vic stood ready, its old colors covered over with an even coat of white paint. Shego had ridden in the front of a thousand of these as a child, and in the back of far too many in recent years. Her eyes went over the dash, to where the equipment had been removed.

"All right, Shego, now we get out of here and back to the lair!"

"No way, Drakken. We're off to save St. Ag's."

"What?" He started. "Are you crazy? What makes you think she can follow us?"

"Her? She can't. Doesn't have to, we can't get away from the Church, though, or the Family."

"Family?" Drakken asked.

"Family, as in the Consala Family of Go City. She's a member."

The blue man turned slightly green. "The Consalas?"

"Still want to run?"

"No." he said in a tiny voice.

"Then we're off."

"But what are we going to do? How do we come up with a quarter million dollars?"

Shego shook her head. "No idea, but we're gonna do it. And when we do, we'll have what we want, more than anything."

"But we won't have the world; we'll only have…have…" And the light went on in his eyes. "And you're sure we'll, win this time?"

Shego smiled as she started the car. She gripped the steering wheel. The gates opened, and she reached to put the car in gear.

"We can't be stopped; we're on a mission from God."

Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney.

The Blues Brothers are borrowed from Universal Studios.


	2. Two Villains Walk into a Bar

2. Two Villains walk into a Bar…

_Life is sooo good. _

Kim Possible sighed with satisfaction. The lights were low in the Possible house, the den lit only by the glow of the television. Instead of explosions or martial arts, a romantic movie cast its light on the young couple on the couch. She smiled at her BFBF, who had performed flawlessly this day. The movie was his idea; he had also brought flowers, and his secret popcorn salt. Her eyes glowed as she looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"Having a good time?" Ron asked.

"Definitely. This was such a good idea."

"Well, we deserve a quiet night. Between exams and practice we needed a break."

She snuggled closer, wondering when he would notice the invitation in her eyes. "And the family is doing its bit. The Dweebs are at a science competition in Upperton, and Dad's a technical advisor. Mom's here, but so long as we aren't too noisy…or too quiet…she'll stay upstairs on her computer. How do you like 'Wakeful in Wisconsin'?"

His hand tightened on her shoulder. "Not bad." He reached over with his other hand and put it on her cheek. "It gives me some ideas." He bent towards her.

_Finally. _

BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP!

Wade Load's face filled the screen. He had the super slurp cup in his hand. _So much for the diet. _Kim's face failed to conceal her frustration.

"Bad time?" he asked sheepishly.

"So not the face I wanted to see." She sat up. "What's up, Wade?"

"Drakken and Shego have escaped!"

"Couldn't they wait?" She huffed. "I mean, Professor Dementor's at his sister's wedding, Motor Ed's at a Monster Truck Show, Killigan is in the hospital from a golf ball accident, DNAmy's at a Cuddle Buddy Love Festival in Auatralia…"

"And Monkey Fist's in quarantine." Ron cut in. "I mean, whoever heard of Monkey Pox?"

"It's really rare for it to cross species." Wade agreed.

"Okay, we're done with the roll call." Kim reentered the conversation. "What's up with the Disastrous Duo?"

Ron smiled. "Hey, I like that."

"We don't know. Not a peep. No crimes and the lair is still being sub-let to some guy calling himself Disaster Master. I'll let you know once something comes up." Wade rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'll let you guys get back to your movie."

"Please and thank you." Kim relaxed as the screen returned to their control. "Ah man, we missed the big kiss."

Ron pulled her close. "We could do a screen search, or make a scene of our own."

Kim flashed him a smile. "Lights, camera, action…"

GBB!

Drakken leaned against the wall of the Smarty Mart. The wait tested his none too abundant patience.

"Why are we doing this?"

"I told you, we need money." Shego shook her head. "You have such a problem with the obvious, don't you?"

"Speaking of obvious, how many ATMs have we seen since we got out?" Drakken frowned at her. "We could have hit one and gotten everything we need."

The raven haired side kick's glare was hidden behind her shades. "I told you, no crimes for now. I use my glow, or you hook up one of your unmistakably complex little gizmos, and we're traced by Nerdilinger. Once we get to Go City, I have funds I can access. Until then, it's up to my godfather."

Drakken shrank back. "You know the Consalas, too?"

"No, my godfather, you know, family friend, there at the christening, etcetera, etcetera?"

"Uh, Ms. Wobakoff?" The man at the Smarty Mart Finance Center called out.

"Right here." She stepped up.

"I just need to see your i.d. again, and get a signature." He opened the register. "One, two, three, four and twenty, forty, sixty, eighty and five hundred. Thanks for using Smarty Mart."

They walked away. "What's next?" Drakken asked.

"I don't know. Hate to say it, but I'm used to waiting to see what you've come up with."

"Well, I could give it some thought…"

" I need money, not a doomsday weapon." Shego put the money in her wallet and stuffed it into the inside pocket of her jacket. "But I know what I could use, a drink."

"A drink?"

"You know, as in a bar? As in a place that little goody two-shoes and the buffoon would NEVER go on their own? I know a place, just up the road."

GBB!

"Captain Hendricks?"

"Yes," the gruff police officer looked up at two men in gray suits. "can I help you?"

"I'm special agent N. Trusive. This is special agent Uhn Warn Ated. We're tracking a pair of fugitives. Have you seen either of these?"

N. Trusive handed Hendricks two photos. A spiky haired man held up an identification plaque.

"Drew Lipski, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken? Never seen him before."

"Didn't think he'd know him." Uhn Warn Ated pursed his lips. "But you definitely know this young woman."

The cop hid his expression. "Yeah, I know Sasha."

"Sasha Go, a.k.a. Shego, thief, muscle, all around bad girl. Acquaintance of yours, I believe."

"Haven't seen her in years."

"The two just escaped from Maximum Security at Lockup 13. We have no idea of where they're going or what they're up to, but we're checking out all know contacts. You may not have known any of this but…"

"If she tries to contact me, I'll let you know. Got it. Now, it's just small time here in Go City, but I've got a lot on my plate."

"I understand." N. Trusive nodded. "Just keep the photos and post them if you please."

"They'll go out, don't worry."

"Thank you for your time, Captain." Un Warn Ated put his note pad back into his jacket and the special agents left.

Captain Hendricks watched them leave his office and go down the hall. He placed a shredder over his garbage can and fed the pictures of the man and his goddaughter into it.

"Out with the trash." He murmured. "Just keep your nose clean, kid."

GBB!

The bar was just out of town, standing alone, surrounded by cars and motorcycles.

"Bruno's." Drakken looked at the neon sign. "Rough looking place."

"It is." Shego stepped forward. "Just keep with the strong silent act and we'll be fine. And take a deep breath before you go in."

"Why?" He stopped talking as he saw the smoke curl out of the door as she opened it. It was barely lit inside. Since it still early, most of the tables were open. A huge man stood at the door. His square face lit up when he saw Shego.

"Shego!" He took her hand, and then pulled her in for a hug. "Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Hi, Ben. It's been too long. Didn't think you'd still be here."

"It pays the bills, it's legal, and I have plenty of time to read. If I had known how much he wrote, I never would have started a thesis on Bernard of Clairvaux."

"You never can quit, can you?" Shego laughed. "Dr. D., this is Ben Turin."

"Touring here? Doing what?"

"Hey, he's got a sense of humor." Ben grinned.

"No, he's just literal beyond belief." Shego rolled her eyes. "Want to waste a good pun? Here's your man. Seen any of the old gang lately?"

"Nah. Everyone's kinda gone their own way since you left. You just have a way of keeping people focused. Grab a table; I'll be over when I can."

They took a table in the corner, where they could see the door without being noticed themselves. Shego got a screw driver. ("Use the good stuff." She warned.) Drakken drew an odd stare with his first three requests, before he finally settled for a scotch and soda.

"These people don't know about a daiquiri?" he groused.

"We're lucky the ice machine is working." Shego took a sip of her drink. "Whoa! That's the good stuff, all right. I'm out of practice! Better watch it; a few of these and even you'd start to look good."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." _Glad for once he's dense. _

They ordered some food and passed the time. _I must be buzzed, or spent too much time in the stir. Can't believe I'm enjoying his company. He's so much more agreeable when he's not making one of those ridiculous plans._

Drakken was relaxed as well. He even showed no irritation when Ben came over and sat down.

"So, what's up, Shego? Last thing I heard, you were back in jail because of that cheer…"

"No one says the 'c' word." Shego raised her hand, but she had a grin. "We're on a mission. It's just…I've been out of practice when it comes to planning capers. Right now I'm sort of waiting."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, like King Arthur and his Knights at the Round Table at Pentecost. Something'll come up."

"King Arthur?" Drakken smirked. "Where did you get that?"

"From my studies. Medieval Literature from the Go City University Correspondence Program. I started in prison."

"You look medieval, all right."

Before Shego could give Drakken an elbow, Bruno stepped up on the stage in the opposite corner. "Hey, everybody. Glad to see the place filling up. I want to welcome a little girl I haven't seen in a while. Hey, Shego!"

Shego gave him a small wave. She hid her gritting her teeth. _Cover's blown already. _

"Now, all you stoolies out there, you know who you are…and so do I. If I hear of anyone getting after my friend." Bruno had a face that was clearly both lived in and fought over. The threat in his eyes washed over the room. A few shady characters tried even harder to blend into the shadows. "Better. Now, it's a while before the music act dries ou…I mean, tunes up; so why don't we get a little talent out of the audience?"

Drakken shrugged. "How did he know about me? I don't see a karaoke machine, but I guess I could sing something."

"He means Shego." Ben leaned forward. "Whadda say, girl? I keep the piano tuned. I can accompany you, if you keep it simple."

Shego ran her finger along the rim of her second glass. "Sure. I think I've had enough. Just follow me, Ben."

Bruno had set the microphone up beside the piano. Ben pulled out the heavy crate that replaced the long broken seat. Shego shook her head, her mouth twitched. She took a deep breath.

Drakken knew Shego had a interest in music, though he hesitated to call hip hop music. But he started when she began to sing. Her voice was sultry, caressing the words.

**Almost blue**

**Almost doing things we used to do**

**There's a guy here and he's almost you**

**Almost all the things that your eyes once promised**

**I see in his too**

**Now your eyes are red from crying**

Ben had his eyes closed as he followed along with the simple, evocative chords.

**Almost blue**

**Flirting with this disaster became me**

**It named me as the fool who only aimed to be**

Drakken could tell Shego's eyes were closed behind the shades. He sang too much at the karaoke bar not to realize when someone was seeing themselves in the words. _There's a story I bet I never hear. _

**Almost blue**

**It's almost touching it will almost do**

**There's a part of me that's always true…always**

**Not all good things come to an end now it's only a chosen few **

**I've seen such an unhappy couple**

**Almost me**

**Almost you**

**Almost blue**

Shego bowed almost shyly at the applause.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Drakken's question was part demand, part praise.

"And have to do a duet every Friday night after a plan went south? No thanks." Shego accepted a drink from an admirer. "You just don't go advertising everything."

"But that was great! You really have the pipes. If you ever decide to quit the business…"

Rough laughter drew her attention. _Apparently there's always a critic in the crowd. _"Give me a second, Dr. D."

Six guys lounged around a table in a haze of smoke. Their heads were shaved, and they did their t-shirts proud. One turned to her as she came over. She bit her tongue when she read the message. **Drang Nach Osten! **_Neo-Nazis? I'm betting Paleo."_

"Hey, look what we have here." He slurred as she stopped in front of him. "It's the little warbler."

"Are you the band for tonight?" She asked easily.

"Play at this dump? Phagh! They'll let anybody in here!" The man waved dismissively at the different races and nationalities present. "Our audience is more…selective."

"Maybe that's why I don't recognize you." _That and I'm willing to bet you don't have a bit of talent. _"I've run with some pretty selective crowds myself. Maybe I've heard of your band. What's it called?"

"Unbounded Contempt!" The men behind him nodded and thumped their chests and did a rather recognizable salute. "And everybody will know us soon enough! We're going to be the president's band!"

"The president may not be the sharpest pencil in the box, but I don't think he'd pick you guys." Shego's eyes flashed behind her shades.

"Listen, little Miss Cross-dresser, there's a New Order coming. One with no room for freaks or weirdos." He looked over her shoulder.

_Good, Ben's behind me. _Then she heard the voice behind her.

"Are you all right, Shego?"

"Don't know." She turned to face Drakken. "We could be in trouble." She spun quickly and struck the lead guy in the face with a back fist. He spat out a tooth and smiled at her.

She looked back at Drakken. "We are definitely in trouble."

The table emptied. Shego landed some quick blows on the guy in front of her. Nothing seemed to faze him. Luckily, he was a bit slow, so she avoided his punches. Three of the others picked up Drakken and threw him onto a nearby table. The black men glared at the blue faced one.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

One reached for Drakken, but before he got a grip the 'band' members were there. "He's ours, jungle man."

"Oh, I KNOW you did not say that!" A man said and punched the skin head in the gut. More tables emptied, and the bar erupted into chaos.

Bruno shouted. "HEY, ANGRY HOUR ISN'T UNTIL MIDNIGHT!"

She couldn't risk using the glow, so Shego was trying to stop her opponent with skill. Unfortunately, he seemed to lack a central nervous system. Ben charged over to help, but found himself facing two band members. A pair of vicious chops to the neck proved as useless as everything else. Shego's eyes went wide when he grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. Just then a chair shattered on his back. The man finally went down.

Drakken stood holding the back of the chair. "I saw it in a movie."

"Thanks." Shego ducked as two men flew overhead. Ben ran up.

"It might be better if we left." He shouted to Bruno. "I'm taking some time off!"

"Okay, just call when you're coming back." They could hear the shot gun blast as they got to the car.

The Crown Vic tore out of the lot, just as the first police siren could be heard making its way to the bar.

Ben was laughing. "I forgot just how much fun you could be, Shego. So, any plan yet?"

"Those skin heads seemed awfully confident of something. Anything up, Ben?"

"There's rumors of some big rally happening down at Ender's Bend on the Go River. Maybe they were on the way there."

"As part of the entertainment?" Shego's lip curled up. "Looks like they'll have to change the program. I doubt 'Unbounded Contempt' will be available for a few days."

"Sneak into a convention of bad guys?" Drakken was incensed. "Why not just walk in?"

That got him a withering stare, dark glasses or no. "Oh, yeah, the Pole and the Jew at a Nazi rally: that'll fly. Nah, we need something more."

"Shego," Ben leaned forward, "may I venture to say that this was your sign at Pentecost?"

"What's he saying, Shego?"

She smiled as she put her foot down. _Hey, I forgot how much fun making a plan could be._

"That it's time to unleash the Forces of Evil!"

Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney

Almost Blue is by Elvis Costello and released by CBS Records


	3. Wanteda Band

3. Wanted…a Band

"The Forces of Evil?" Drakken looked sideways at Shego. "I know that Go City is a bit more...colorful than most places, but you're going to contact some league of super villains? Did they fight Team Go?"

"No!" Shego could not repress the smile. "Not a league of super villains, a band!"

"You had a band?"

"Oh course. Doesn't everyone have a band when they're a kid?"

"Not everyone." Drakken crossed his arms and looked petulantly out the window. "I don't see why that stereotype persists."

"You mean you never…" Shego's eyes went wide. "No, you were in a band, weren't you, Dr. D.?"

"I don't see why I should answer that."

"You WERE in a band!" she laughed. "I knew it! Oh, oh, I can see it now…you were in an Om-Pah-Pah band! You played tuba!"

"It was NOT an Om-Pah-Pah band and I did not play TUBA!" his frown deepened. "It was a polka band. I played accordion. Mother said it would be a great way to meet girls."

"Ouch." Ben grimaced, "Your Mom was writing a new chapter in the Book of Irony."

"A whole new volume." Drakken muttered and stared out the window. "Getting beaten up at school for being in a band, now that's irony."

"Well, we didn't get anywhere ourselves." Shego was surprised at her consoling tone. "You can't practice, or set up enough gigs, when big bro is always calling you away to save the city." She sighed. "I always wondered if we could have made it."

Ben leaned forward. "Personally, I think it was a good thing you left and we split up. That way I was just in the pen for robbery. If we'd ever toured, I'd have been up for murder."

"Hey, that was artistic tension." Shego looked into the rearview. "So, you think he's still there?"

"No, Shego, please…"

"Still where?" Drakken looked back to his side kick, now partner and mastermind.

"We aren't that far from Emerson." Shego shifted in the driver's seat and stepped on the gas. "I know he settled down there, and he never was one to move."

GBB!

Emerson was a college town, which meant dozens bars and eateries which needed entertainment. Walking along the sidewalk, Shego read the hand bills until she recognized a face. "Wilmont's it is! Come on, Ben. Dr. D., if we're lucky, and we are on a mission from God, we should have the band back together tonight!"

They walked up to the door of Wilmont's, a large bar and restaurant on the edge of campus. Shego allowed herself a sneer in the direction of GCU's arch-rival. Drakken and Ben paid their cover and walked right in. The man at the door held out his hand when Shego stepped up.

"I need to see your i.d., please."

"Why bless you." She smiled as she handed it over along with her cash. She walked over to Drakken. "You see that, Dr. D.? That's how you score points with women."

"Lying?" he snorted. "Whatever happened to honesty?"

"It failed to reproduce. It's extinct." Shego walked over to a table and the men followed. They could see the band from their seats. More importantly, the band could see them.

The bassist, a short, thin man, gave a sneer at Ben, and nodded at Shego.

When they finished their number, he stepped up to the microphone. "We'll take a short break here." With that he walked over to the table.

"Have a seat." Shego waved to a waitress as he sat. "What'll you have, Stan?"

"Beer." He barely looked at the waitress. "Good to see you, Shego. I'd say great, but there's a problem to your right."

"Funny, I'd have sworn it was to her left." Ben shot back.

"Give it a rest, you two." When the atmosphere cooled a bit, Shego nodded to Drakken. "Stan, this is Dr. Drakken. Dr. D., this is Stanley Patterson."

"Stage name is Stan Patt." He extended his hand. When he saw Drakken's hands, he frowned. "You don't play base, do you? Hands that small would only work on keys."

"Hey, you can insult me, but leave the piano out of this!" Ben started to rise up. Shego looked annoyed.

"I had this at home, then on missions, and then at practice. GIVE IT A REST!" The waitress arrived with the drinks, and Shego took advantage of the situation to make her play. "I'm getting the band back together, Stan."

"Good for you. Why are you coming to me?"

"You were in the band, don't you remember?" Ben sniped.

"Can we get back to the conversation at hand, and leave olds time there to be forgotten?" Shego's smile was strained, but she held onto it. "How much are you making, Stan? You've got your band, but do you still have a day job?"

"Some honest labor never hurt." He eyed Shego suspiciously. "What kind of money are you talking about?"

"Not enough to set you for life, but enough to give you and your band a real start." Shego leaned forward. "C'mon, Stan, I gotta have you and Ben. That's the band! The other parts we always added as needed. This is the core!" She stuck out her lower lip.

"That's not gonna work," he was still solid. "I've got to get back to my set. Unless…you can tell me just how badly you need me?"

"Be back, Dr. D." Shego took Stan's hand and walked up to the stage. Ben leaned over to Drakken.

"You're going to see some heavy duty buttering up."

"Shego? Flatter? Not in a thousand years!"

"You mean, she never flattered you?" Ben arched an eyebrow.

"Well, there was the time with the moodulator, and the control chip episode, but of her own free will, never." He took a sip of his drink.

"Maybe there is something there." Ben marveled.

"What?" Drakken was distracted by Shego on the stage. She nodded to Stan, and he began a slow riff on the bass. She snapped her fingers, and began to sing.

**You can't groove on dope**

**You can't groove on wine**

**If you're trying to catch on tv, man, you're wasting your time**

**Well you can't do what you want, you won't get far**

**You know the only way to groove is on the bass guitar**

She was gliding on the stage from one band member to the next. It was instant seduction. When she reached Stan, she stopped. She leaned against him as he played.

**You find a loose bit of rhythm**

**Then you lock it in tight**

**Yes you roll it over and over till it sounds exactly right**

**You can learn to sing if you need to be a star**

**But the only way to groove is on a bass guitar**

"Oh, she's playing him." Ben nodded.

"Shego, beg? Don't think so." _Why would I care? I've seen her with guys a time or two. _

Just then her voice took off.

**It fills out the bottom, dirty and mean**

**Down right greasy when the sound man's clean**

**The eyes in the room, they're all lookin' at the star**

**The butts are all shakin' to the bass guitar**

The audience was snapping their fingers and swaying with Stan. Shego slithered across the stage. Drakken found he could not take his eyes off of her.

**You can dress real cool**

**And wear dark shades**

**You might be sleek, sharp, and shiny just like a razor blade**

**You can drive around town in a long black car**

**But the only way to groove is on a bass guitar**

**It fills out the bottom, dirty and mean**

**Down right grunge when the sound man's clean**

**The eyes in the room, they're all lookin' at the star**

**The butts are all shakin' to the bass guitar**

_I've never seen her look more at home, except when she's taking down GJ agents. _Drakken looked over to Ben, who gave him thumbs up.

Shego worked the audience. She had them in the palm of her hand. The rest was spoken.

**Play it for me one time my brother**

**You know my friend the good doctor Stan Patt brought me this song**

**He told me it was the perfect country and western song**

**I told him it was not the perfect country and western song**

'**Cuz it didn't mention momma, it didn't mention trucks, hell, it didn't even have a country beat**

**It's more of a jazz thing, and it's about bass**

**I donno what he's talking about**

**Check him out, though, he's good**

**Stan, do something**

Stan gave a theatrical shrug. Shego nodded.

**Yes, you can do what you want**

The crowd cheered Shego as she walked back to the table. She took her seat, and Dr. D. found himself staring.

"Hey, Doc, you breathing?" She couldn't help but smile.

He shook himself out of his spell, then returned true to form. "I just have one question…how are we going to raise the money we need, and set up a band?"

"For once, I'm following what I was taught at St. Ag's. We're on a mission from God. He will provide."

"Now you sound like my old rabbi." Drakken snorted.

"Catholic and Jewish; they're a lot closer than you think."

"Now that was uncalled for!"

"She might have a point." Ben titled his head. "When you look at the role of guilt…"

"Okay, guys, enough of the comparative religion." Shego looked up at the stage. Stan gave her a huge smile. She nodded back to him, and looked at her companions. Her look made Drakken feel strangely warm inside.

"We have a band."

Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney

"Joes Blues" is by Todd Snidder and released by MCA records altered slightly for the story


	4. Needed, a Plan

4. Needed…a Plan

A charcoal colored sedan pulled up to Bruno's and two dark suited men got out. Their faces showed no emotion as they stepped into the seedy bar. The owner looked up from wiping a pitcher.

"Are you Bruno, a.k.a. the kid?"

"That was some time ago." The man glanced up from his task. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

"I'm special agent N. Trusive. My partner is special agent Uhn Warn Ated. We're pursuing a pair of fugitives. We have reason to believe they may have been here a few nights ago."

"We get all kinds."

"Let me refresh your memory." Un Warn Ated stepped forward. "There was an altercation…"

"A what?"

"Fight, here a two nights ago. An alleged band got into a scuffle with a man and a woman. The woman was an acquaintance of yours, Shego."

"Nice girl. Real good in a fight. Must not have recognized her in all the cigarette smoke."

"You must have noticed her partner, Dr. Drakken." N. Trusive cut in. "Scar, spiky hair, and blue skin."

Bruno shook his head. "Look at this place; half the guys and a quarter of the girls in here have scars. As for blue skin, it's hard to make out skin tones in the light."

"The band, Unbounded Contempt, is still in jail. They gave us a positive i.d. in exchange for a reduction in charges."

"Charges? I didn't press any charges."

Un Warn Ated was wiping his jacket sleeve from where he had touched the bar. "They were wanted for a variety of charges. Mostly hate crimes. But we're after the big fish. Drakken and Shego were in jail for multiple attempts at world conquest. Whoever got them out must be a very bad seed."

GBB!

"May I help you, children?" The Mother Superior smiled at Kim and Ron.

"Yes, Mother Superior." Kim nodded in her seat. "You were at Lockup 13 three days ago. You visited Shego…"

"Shego? Oh, you mean Sasha." The old woman sighed. "She was a student of mine, a short time gone. Lovely girl, so nice…"

Ron cut in. "But in the school records, she was always in trouble. She…" WHACK!

"Hey!" Ron jumped and rubbed his hand. "I'm in public school…no corporal punishment!"

"That's for breaking into private records!" Mother Superior frowned. "Kimberly Ann Possible, Ronald Dean Stoppable, I know you two are used to people fawning over you for your efforts, and cutting you slack for sometimes taking short cuts to justice, but our records are confidential."

"Sorry, Mother Superior." Kim's tone was conciliatory. "It's just that there's no time to waste. Nobody has any idea how they got out. Maybe Drakken managed to use some mind control device. Did he ever touch you?"

"I should say not." Mother Superior replied imperiously.

"Good. They must have had some help, though. Shego never breaks out on her own: she tends to be a model prisoner. And Drakken just waits for someone, usually Shego, to break him out. Who knows what's going on? What's the evil scheme this time?"

"I have no idea what…evil….they may be up to." Mother Superior's face softened. "I wish I could help you, but I have a lot of work to do. This school is still open for the moment. If I hear anything from them, and their evil plan, you'll be the first to know."

"Please and thank you." Kim rose and took Ron with her.

"She's hiding something." Kim fumed as they walked back to the car. "I may not be Catholic, but I know Jesuit logic when I hear it." She touched the screen on the Sloth's dashboard, and Wade's image appeared.

"What's up, Kim?"

"Not enough. We know the Mother Superior was the last to see Drakken and Shego before they made their escape. I think she knows more, but she's not talking."

"Doubt she would." Wade leaned back. "You don't get anything out of a Consala."

"Consala?" Kim blinked as she took in the information. "She's a member of the Consala crime family?"

"Francesca Consala, older sister of the current boss, Antonio. They called her 'the…'" ZAPPP! "YEOWW!"

"Wade?" Kim gasped.

"I'm okay." Wade shook his hand. "The keyboard zapped me! I'll need to check that out."

"But you're saying that this may be one bad nun." Ron swallowed.

Rufus stuck his head out of the pocket in Ron's cargo pants. "Uh oh, bad nun!"

"Let's not jump to." Kim warned. "I don't think we'll learn anything else here. Keep us posted, Wade."

"Can do. As soon as I hook up another key board." Wade turned his screen off.

"We've done all we can for now." Kim pulled out from the school. "Want to stop at Bueno Nacho on the way home?"

"Can we use the jets?" Ron made no effort to hide the scowl. "I refuse to dine at the faux facility in Go City."

"Still smarting over the Naco?" Kim grinned.

"You betcha. All I'm saying is, Drakken had better lay low for a while. I've got some focus group frustration and it needs expressing!"

GBB!

A white Crown Victoria rolled down the road, followed by a van. Shego had her band. In addition to Ben and Stan there was Ivanna Tappan on drums, Dewie Pickens on electric guitar and the sound man, Roary Dulles. Stan's keyboardist stayed back at Emerson to take care of band business. Besides, he had a really good day job teaching at the university.

Drakken sat, quietly for once, listening to the three old friends rehash old days. He had not heard of these men before. Shego had never mentioned any friends. He watched her laugh and smile and argue in ways completely new to him.

"You know, Larry Smearer would be interested to know you're back in town." Ben leaned over the seat.

That broke Drakken out of his silence. "Larry Smearer, the exploitation king?"

"One and only." Ben nodded. "He went to our high school. We spent a lot of time checking out the girls of St. Ag's. You seen any of his films?"

"One or two."_ Dozen. _

Shego's grip tightened on the wheel. "I don't care how many times he says it; I was NOT the inspiration for the shower scene in 'Catholic High School Girls in Trouble!"

"You know, I always liked the subtext in that one." Stan broke in. "The inherent conflict between faith and base desire."

"Oh, please!" Ben snorted. "He just used the prayer scenes to get a tight focus on butts and cleavage."

The two launched into each other in the back seat. While they argued, Drakken took the chance to talk to Shego.

"You know Larry Smearer?"

She whipped her face over at him and her left hand went up. He could sense the plasma firing up, but just as quickly she dropped the hand and turned back to the road.

"Yeah, I know him. Dweeby loser. Always sniffing over at St. Ag's, talking about films; about how he'd be big in them some day. Most of the girls just ignored him, but he was different, and could be funny. I went out with him a couple of times. Pity dates."

"Pity dates?" Drakken was taken aback. _That's one word I would NEVER use when thinking about you. _"What happened?"

"On the dates? Nothing! He got a kiss on the cheek, but that was it. Then he made his first film, 'Catholic High School Girls in Trouble.' We were still in high school. It was a sensation, or as he liked to call it, a 'sinsation'. In the interviews he claimed the shower scene was inspired by actual events. He never used my name, but his descriptions of the mystery girl were clear enough. I was ruined! Ruined! Mom cried and we fought for weeks, Daddy drove his patrol car around the school, just daring any boy to look at me. No acceptable boy in Go City had the nerve to ask me out after that. I should have let Hego abuse the Go powers just that once, but no, I was a good girl."

Drakken watched her as she turned back to the road. The conversation was clearly over. Her jaw was clinched, and he could actually see the red on her cheeks. And was that a little moisture in the corner of her eye? _How much do I really know about her? _He thought of the day she showed up, young and untried, wanting a job. The thought of a smoking hot babe bodyguard appealed to him. It was the best choice he had ever made. But how well did he know her?

A song filtered through his mind.

**She don't need anybody to tell her she's pretty**

**She's heard it every single day of her life**

**He's got to wonder what she sees in him when there's so many others**

**Standing in line**

**She gives herself to him, but he's still on the outside.**

**She's alone in this world**

**She's nobody's girl**

**She's nobody's girl**

**She shows up at his doorstep in the middle of the night**

**Then she disappears for weeks at a time**

**Just enough to keep him wanting more**

**But never is he satisfied**

**And he's left to pick up the pieces**

**Wondering what he does this for**

**She's off in her own little world**

**She's nobody's girl**

**She's nobody's girl**

**He said, before I met her, I didn't love nothing.**

**I could take it or leave it,**

**That was okay, but she brings out a want in me, of things I didn't even **

**Know that I need.**

**She does anything she wants, anytime she wants to.**

**With anyone, you know, she wants it all.**

**Still she gets all upset about the least little thing**

**When you hurt her, it makes you feel so small.**

**And she's a walking contradiction, but I ache for her inside.**

**She's fragile like a string of pearls,**

**She's nobody's girl.**

**She's nobody's girl.**

**She's nobody's girl.**

"Okay, fuel stop." Shego's voice broke through. "Guess we can eat, too. Then I'll need to find another Smarty Mart. Forgot how much it could cost to run a band."

"Maybe I could help." Drakken spoke up.

"How?" Shego scoffed as they pulled into the gas station. "Mother Superior didn't give either of us any money."

"I got this off of that man at the bar." He pulled out a wallet. "It's loaded!"

Shego's eyes took a peculiar gleam. "Like the larceny, Dr. D. Hey, this is loaded! And look…" she took out a sheet of paper. "It's an invitation to sing at the Volkstock Music Festival! And it's not filled in! We have a gig!"

"A gig?" Drakken swallowed. "In the middle of a bunch of skinheads and neo-nazis?"

"Skin heads and neo-nazis who have to pay…there'll be a gate!" Shego hooted. "Drakken, Ben, Stan, we're in business!"

"It's Pentecost!" Ben pumped a massive fist in the air.

Shego's smile would have been scary, if Drakken hadn't found himself inexplicably happy for her. She looked them over.

"This is what we're gonna do…"

**She's Noboy's Girl **is from Bonnie Raitt, released by Capitol records.


	5. The Fuehrer's Face

5. In the Fuehrer's Face

Not only was the skin head's wallet loaded, it was big and loaded. After filling stomachs and gas tanks, the Forces of Evil headed into Ender's Bend. The sign at the outlet mall read:

**Welcome Volkstock Attendees**

**Sale on RC Stukas at the Toy Dump**

Shego stopped the car. "Step One: costumes."

A quick visit to the Sharp Dressed (Wo)man had everyone on the same fashion page. When Ivanna came out, she put on her shades, shook her curly blond locks, and looked over at Shego.

"You know what the difference between us is?"

"I dunno," Shego smirked, "you make this look cheap?"

"CAT FIGHT!" Dewie hooted.

Ben ran over. "Shego! Don't break the drummer's fingers!"

The next stop was at It's Noir in Here; everyone emerged in black trench coats.

Drakken frowned. "All right, we have the Borises, now where's Natasha? You sure you know what you're doing, Shego?"

"Trust me, Dr. D. Has a plan of mine ever failed?"

"You don't make the plans, I do."

"Then I get the benefit of the doubt."

Some stencils and paint were obtained at Signs, Signs, Everywhere a Sign. Soon Shego and Roary had painted 'Forces of Evil' in Gothic letters on the side of the van.

"So, Stan," Ben asked, "what's the name of your band?"

"Sounds Like Music."

"That's debatable."

Shego rushed over to the melee. "Stan, don't break the keyboardist's fingers!"

Local shoppers gave the Forces of Evil a wide berth as the band sat at a table in the food court. Shego reached into her coat and pulled something out.

"Okay, Stan's made some new i.d.s for some of us. I need everybody's attention

"Ben," she flipped him a license, "you're now Ben Blitzin."

"What's wrong with Turin? It's Italian."

"Ben Turin, Ben-Gurion, sound a little too much alike."

"See what you mean, Shego."

Shego looked at the blond drummer. "Ivanna, Tappan's fine, but you're now Joanna. Here you go."

Ivanna looked at the i.d. and sighed. "Ah, a fake i.d. It's been a while."

"Yeah, a lot of years, I bet." Shego shot back. Ben and Stan grabbed Ivanna before she could launch herself across the table. "Attack the skins like that, girl."

Shego flipped over a license in her hand. "I sure can't show up as Sasha Go. Call me Sharon Foresthal."

"Why not Sharon A. Showerstall?" Dewie caught a back fist between the eyes. His head dropped to the table as Shego went on with her briefing.

"And what about me?" Drakken mused, "I'm pretty sure Drew Likpski won't cut der muster."

Shego flipped him a license. "You'll like this one, Ludwig Von Drakken."

"Ludwig?" Drakke fumed, "I like the Von, but Ludwig?"

"I thought using Beethoven's name would make it easier to remember." Stan replied.

"Fine, Ludwig it is." Drakken put the card in his wallet.

"Everyone learn the names." Shego nodded, "Now, Stage Two, we need to come up with some songs for the hate fest."

"We could do some Elvis Hitler." Ivanna prompted, "Name's appropriate."

"Too obscure." Shego said. "Next."

Ben spoke up. "We could do 'Fascist Groove Thing'; we'd have to change a couple of lines."

"Too tone dead, even for this gig, next."

"Spring Time for Hitler." Roary was enthused.

"No orchestra." Shego sighed. "It needs to be something we can do ourselves. Next."

Stan joined in. "Here's two: Blitzkrieg Bop followed by Bonzo Goes to Bitburg."

"First one's good, second's too topical. Next."

"What about Back in Black?" Drakken put in. "I mean, they were big on black."

"Worth a shot." Ben nodded.

"Not bad, Drakken." Shego agreed.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Now, what am I doing on stage?"

Everyone went quiet and looked at Shego. She shifted uncomfortably. "Dr. D., it's like this, you'll be with Roary."

"Sound man?" Drakken was taken aback, "Shego, you know I sing."

"Karaoke, yes," Shego replied, "but this crowd is a little different from the one you're used to. They'll probably be armed, for one. Come on, Dr. D., you're a technical wiz, and we'll need that, both for the singing, and the job." When he hesitated, she put a hand on his. He finally nodded.

"I won't let you down, Shego."

"Thanks, Drakken. Everybody keep working on songs. We need to get to the Bend for registration."

Ben and Stan tossed more song titles around as they rode with Shego and Drakken. Ballroom Blitz was added to the list.

Stan smiled. "I can think of one song I'd like to hear, but it wouldn't fly. Grandpa used to sing it every VE Day." He took a deep breath.

**When der fuehrer says we is de master race**

**We heil (pbbt!) heil (pbbt!) in de fuehrer's face**

**Not to love the fuehrer is a great disgrace**

**So we heil (pbbt!) heil (pbbt!) in de fuehrer's face**

Ben and Shego joined in with the razzberries, and then the singing.

**When Herr Goebbels says we own the world and space**

**We heil (pbbt!) heil (pbbt!) right in Herr Goebbel's face**

Shego brightened when she heard Drakken singing. "You know this one?"

"Dad taught it to me." He laughed.

**Are we not the supermen Aryan pure supermen?**

**Ja we are the supermen (super duper supermen)**

**Is this Nutsy land so good**

**Would we leave it if we could**

**Ja this Nutsy land is good**

**We would leave it if we could**

**We bring the world to order**

**Heil Hitler's world to order**

**Everyone of foreign race**

**Will love de fuehrer's face**

**When we bring to the world disorder**

The Crown Vic roared as they neared the Bend.

**When de fuehrer says we is the master race**

**We heil (pbbt!) heil (pbbt!) right in de fuehrer's face**

**Not to love de fuehrer is a great disgrace**

**So we heil (pbbt!) heil (pbbt!) right in de fuehrer's face**

Drakken's smile faded when he saw the entry point. "Maybe we should add the Time Warp."

Two men stood at a gate wearing camouflage tunics and trousers, jack boots and coal scuttle helmets. Mausers slung on the shoulders were the ultimate accessories. The car stopped when one raised his hand. He ignored Shego, walking over to Drakken's side of the car.

"Papers, please."

Shego passed over the registration papers to Drakken. "Thanks, Sharon. Here you go, sir."

"Danke." The guard handed the papers over to the second man. "Forces of Evil, I don't think I've heard of you. Have you played long?"

"We've been out of circulation for a while." Shego butted in. "We just got out of prison."

The guard nodded to her, looked back at Drakken.

"Nice outfits; like the Gestapo look. But why the blue skin?"

"In honor of the sacrifices of our heroes at the Battle of Moscow." Drakken replied, amazed at his response.

"Touching." The other guard said. "Everything is in order. We look forward to hearing you."

Everyone relaxed as they drove in. "Nice accent on the one guy." Drakken snorted. "Let me guess, Bavaria Ohio?"

Shego returned to the planning. "Stage Three; find where they keep the gate. Stage Four should be obvious."

GBB!

Ben stared out the window. "This is a regular Fuehrerpalooza."

Nazi flags were everywhere, along with stalls selling posters, t-shirts, and how-to books on overthrowing the government. In another area, people in converted bed sheets waved rebel flags.

"For the Master Race, they sure have a lot of genetic rejects." Shego shook her head in disgust. "Now, I think the venue is down that way."

An ear-slipping racket caused them to stop up their ears. "Just follow the screeching."

They passed some buildings. Shego gave a closer look at the one with men in black uniforms manning a machine gun. "Take a note, boys."

A roar came from a line of trees. Signs directed the car and van to the set-up area. The Forces of Evil stared at the scene.

Hundreds of skin heads crashed into each other in a vast mosh pit. A stage rose above the chaos, and the screeching band joined in it. They were behind a vast screen, and for good reason. Mud, stones, beer bottles, and other more dangerous objects crashed into the chicken wire. Behind the stage was a line of trees, and a giant bust of Hitler glared down at everything.

Another guard came up to them. "You can set up your sound equipment over there, below the statue."

"Sound stage behind the band?" Roary scratched his head as he and Drakken went through the sound equipment.

"You want to be out there in that?" Drakken pointed. "Besides, I need the cover for my plan."

"Plan?" Roary looked at him. "Does Shego know about this?"

"It's a secret." His smile unnerved Raory. After they were finished, the band took the stage. Shego stopped

"How's it looking, Dr. D.?"

"All systems are go, Shego."

Before Roary could say anything, Shego was on stage with the band. He turned to Drakken. "Okay, what's your scheme?"

"We know where the money is." Drakken gave an evil grin while he fiddled with some dials. "But getting it out of here could prove to be a problem, unless there's no one after us."

"I don't see how that could happen." Roary looked over his system. He picked up a head phone. "Sound check. Don't see how we can get rid of all those people."

"It isn't necessary." Blue hands rubbed together in anticipation. "With the proper adjustment, your system can knock out everyone within a mile. We'll have about an hour to grab the cash and run."

Drakken could see the wheels turning in Roary's mind as he looked over the sound board. "Given the power we use, and what this system could draw, it would work. Now, how are we protected?"

"The band is protected by the positioning of the speakers. We're okay if we put on our headphones."

The sound man was excited now. "And of course, Shego'll will be fine with the insulation…"

"Insu…what?" Drakken was confused.

"Insulation, as in protection from the power surge when they switch on the system."

"I didn't think about that." The would-be world conqueror replied sheepishly.

At the admission, Roary's eyes went wide. "We gotta stop Shego! Before…"

Just then they heard Shego yell out to the crowd. "All right, let's get this…"

BUZZAPPPOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh, snap." Drakken looked up.

Shego was flying over head. She crashed into the bust of Hitler. For a moment, the Fuehrer had the Kaiser's moustache before she fell off and into the bushes below. The two sound men rushed over.

"Shego! Are you all right?" Drakken eyed her anxiously.

Sparks flew from Shego's frizzed up hair. She sat up unsteadily and swayed. "But, Mommy, I am wearing my new Picture Perfect Princess underwear. You want to see?"

Drakken put his hand on Shego's arm and got a slight shock himself. "That's all right. I believe you. You just go back to sleep." Green eyes closed. "Come on; let's get her to the sound table."

The crowd had cheered loudly at the explosion, but that was a minute ago. They were getting restless now. They set Shego down by the sound table and looked at each other.

"Great job, genius, what now?" Roary scowled.

"The Forces of Evil need a singer." Drakken put his hat on. "Just do your job, and I'll do mine."

"Your job? Your job? What are you up to?"

Drakken pounded up the stage. The band stood at their stations. Rocks, bricks, knives, and a couple of rv stukas crashed into the wire in front of the stage. Someone too high to pull the slide threw his Luger at the band. The forces of Evil gawked at Drakken as he faced them.

He looked at Ivanna. "Give me four clicks."

Ivanna looked at Stan. Stan shrugged. She raised her hands; and brought her drum sticks together overhead. Click! Click! Click! Click!

The crowd stopped shouting and jeering, staring at the man who turned, mesmerized by the blue skin, the scar, and the evil smile. Now, could he sing?

**Roland was a warrior from the Land of the Midnight Sun**

**With a Thompson gun for hire, fighting to be done**

**The deal was made in Denmark on a dark and stormy day**

**So he set off for Biafra, to join the bloody fray.**

The band joined in, playing along as Drakken sang in a gravely voice.

**Through sixty-six and seven they fought the Congo War**

**Fingers on their triggers, knee deep in gore**

**For days and nights they battled the Bantu to their knees**

**They killed to earn their living, and to help out the Congolese**

**Roland the Thompson Gunner**

**Roland the Thompson Gunner**

The mob had not heard coherent singing all day, here was music, and lyrics. Not just any lyrics, but dark and sinister. They loved it.

**His comrades fought beside him…Van Owen and the rest**

**But of all the Thompson gunners Roland was the best**

**So the CIA decided they wanted Roland dead**

**That son-of-a-bitch Van Owen blew off Roland's head**

Jack booted feet stomped in unison. The crowd roared the counter to the chorus.

**Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner**

**(Time, time, time**

**For another peaceful war)**

**Norway's bravest son**

**(But time stand still for Roland**

'**til he evens up the score)**

**They can still see his headless body stalking through the night**

**In the muzzle flash of Roland's Thompson Gun**

**In the muzzle flash of Roland's Thompson Gun**

Behind the stage, Shego shook her head to clear her mind. "Wh…What's happening?"

"Looks like Drakken may be saving the day, after nearly blowing it."

_The blowing it I used to, but saving? _Her legs were still unsteady as she climbed the steps to the stage. It was impossible; Drakken had the mob in the palm of his hand.

**Roland searched the continent for the man who'd done him in**

**He found him in Mombassa in a barroom drinking gin**

**Roland raised his Thompson gun…he didn't say a** **word**

**But he blew Van Owen's body from there to Johannesburg **

The chorus resounded through the bowl. Shego leaned against a speaker, her bearings returning slowly. Sensing the kill, the Forces of Evil threw themselves into the ending.

**The eternal Thompson gunner, still wandering through the night**

**Now it's ten years later but he still keeps up the fight**

**In Ireland, in Lebanon, in Palestine and Berkley**

**Patty Hearst heard the burst of Roland's Thompson gun and bought it**

This time the weapons flew up into the air, not at the stage. The band took a bow. Drakken turned to see Shego. He motioned for her to join him. They waved at the cheering skin heads. She was just able to hear his apology.

"Sorry about Plan A being such a wash out."

"It's okay, Dr. D., good recovery with the Plan B. You really came through. What's next?"

"I'm thinking 'Welcome to My Nightmare'."

"This is like a strange dream, but I've had worse."

De Fuehrer's Face was by Spike Jones. Donald Duck did a killer version.

Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner was by Warren Zevon, and released by Asylum Records


	6. Breaking the Gate

6. Cashing the Gate

Kim closed the statistics book with a sigh. Ron sat beside her at the kitchen table, finishing the last of his algebra. He looked up from his book, and blushed at her stare.

"Whatcha thinking, KP?"

"Just the usual. It's been too quiet lately; I need to set up a couple more baby sitting gigs so I can buy a new dress for the prom. Where will we go for college, how will we handle being away from home like that, and you?"

"Nacos."

Rufus stuck his head out from under a pile of work papers that he had been using as a blanket. "Uh-huh! Nacos!"

"Don't know, guys, might be a little late…"

BEEP BEEP BEEPBEEP!

Kim flipped her wrist up. "What's up, Wade?"

"Think I might know where Drakken and Shego are."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, man! It's been so quiet for a few days." His eyes widened with fear, "It won't take us back to St. Agatha's, will it?"

"Don't worry, it's nowhere close." Wade's face revealed some trepidation of his own. "There's a white supremacist meeting going on at Ender's Bend, on the Go River. No positive word, but it seems a good place to work some mischief."

"I dunno." Ron chewed on a pencil, "From what I know of his background, that's not a place Drakken would hang out at, any more than I would."

"You and Drakken?" Then it struck Kim, "Yeah, it does seem a bit off. Can you hook us up with a ride?"

"No problem." The computer wiz grinned. "Getting in should be easy. There's something called 'Volkstock' going on there right now."

"Hey, a concert!" Ron hooted.

"A what?" Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible stood at the door.

"A lead on Drakken and Shego." Kim smiled at her parents. "There's a white supremacist music festival they may be at. Sounds odd, but we're going to check it .out."

"You absolutely are not!" Dr. Possible's expression shocked the teenaged crime fighters.

"Dad, we'll be safe. It's not even a lair." Kim was confused at her father's reaction. "This will be a cake walk. Everyone will be listening to the bands. And Drakken and Shego should stand out like sore thumbs."

"You are not mixing with that kind of people." James' voice took on another level of sternness.

"I'm going to have to back your Father on this one." Mrs. Dr. Possible looked at Kim. "Is there a position you can observe from?"

"There should be." Wade entered the conversation. "The Agency, and several other law enforcement and civil rights groups are monitoring from outside of the camp. They could go there and gather intel."

"That's acceptable." Mr. Dr. Possible brought up a finger. "But NO attending the concert."

"It was so, not the plan anyway." Kim shook her head. "We'll do that. Now, Wade, about the ride."

"Kimmie, take the Sloth." Mrs. Dr. Possible started at her husband.

"Sure thing, Dad. We should be back before too soon." Kim gave her parents a kiss and the two teens and naked mole rat were off.

"Take the car?" Ann raised an eyebrow.

"We let her get one of her rides, and the wind could cause them to 'drift' into the compound." James walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. "Can't let them get too close to that concert."

"You have a lot of concern there, Dr. Possible." Ann could not hide her smile. "It would have nothing to do with the last concert WE attended, would it?"

"We Possibles are a passionate breed, especially when music is involved." His eyes lit up with memories. "Yo-Yo Ma was on fire that night!"

"He wasn't the only one who was hot." Ann smiled slyly, pulling close to her husband.

"Look who's talking." James teased as he wrapped his arms around her, "You couldn't wait until we got home. Kimmie's baby sitter had to hold down the fort almost all night, while we were at the Upperton Arms. She was a good one…hated to lose her."

"Very good times." They kissed. Ann opened her eyes. "Where are our souvenirs from that night?"

"Out in the garage working on an experiment."

"How long do we have until they're finished?"

Mr. Dr. Possible pulled out what looked like a garage door opener. It had an additional button which he pressed. "As long as we want."

In the garage, Jim and Tim looked at each other as they heard the doors click. The twins gulped.

"Icka, sicka, ewww?" Tim asked.

"Hurlsha." Jim answered.

They shuddered.

GBB!

The Forces of Evil ruled Volkstock. Screeching white supremacist punk paled to actual musicians, especially ones who pulled out every anthem to anarchy and rebellion they could think of. Bald heads bobbed, tattooed arms pumped the air in exultation while Shego and Drakken stood on the stage, back to back, roaring the final song of the second day's set.

**Well we got no choice**

**All the girls and boys**

**Makin all that noise**

'**Cause they got new toys**

**Well we can't salute ya**

**Can't find a flag**

**If that don't suit ya**

**That's a drag**

**School's out for summer**

**School's out forever**

**School's been blown to pieces**

**Well we got no class**

**And we got no principles**

**And we got no innocence**

**We can't even think of a word that rhymes**

And everyone joined in.

**School's out for summer**

**School's out forever**

**School's been blown to pieces**

**No more pencils**

**No more books**

**No more teacher's dirty looks**

**Out for summer**

**Out till fall**

**We might not go back at all**

**School's out forever**

**School's out for summer**

**School's out with fever**

**School's out completely**

The cheers were deafening. Drakken could not repress the smile as he waved to the mob. "Much better than polka."

"Gotta hand it to you, you knew just what to do out here." Shego still had trouble believing how well he had come through.

"It's just like the Karaoke Kabarate, you give the crowd what it wants."

Things grew quiet. They could see a line of men in eerie black uniforms coming up on stage; they parted to reveal the man behind them. A cry went up from the audience.

"SEIG HEIL!"

"Must be the Fuehrer," Shego whispered to Drakken, "blond like Hitler, handsome like Himmler, slim like Goering."

The man was not impressive. His height and weight were average, and the brown hair was thinning. Then he looked up from the steps; Shego saw his eyes. _This is bad. He's got a lot of idiots behind him, but there's a light on upstairs with him. _

He returned the salute to the audience. "Did I not tell you we would have superior entertainment?" They roared their approval. With a smile he turned to Drakken and Shego. "My name is Maxwell Bullman: I organized this little party.

"And I see there's no need to wait any longer." His shout carried across the bowl. "The Fuehrer Prize for the First Annual Volkstock goes to the Forces of Evil!"

The band came forward as Bullman motioned to them. They took their bow. Next Bullman handed Drakken a roll of bills.

"Five thousand above your initial payment. You've earned it."

"Thank you," Drakken barely controlled his sarcasm, "mien Fuehrer."

"My Volk," Bullman addressed the crowd, "we have been reviled and insulted far too long. Our country, founded as a bulwark of the Master Race, has been betrayed to the forces of willy nilly diversity. The greatest army ever to march has become the tool of a certain nation which shall remain nameless."

Harsh laughter rolled over the stage. "But the strong among us have always known that it would not last forever. Look around you; your comrades are here, ready at last to restore this nation to greatness!"

Shego and Drakken glanced at each other as the crowd broke into frenzied approval. They hid their disgust. He could clearly make out her unspoken word.

"Tonight."

GBB!

Ender's Bend was private, and commercial, so its boundaries were far from the bowl. A crowd of law enforcement, protestors, and media milled about on the rise watching the lights of the festival. Two teenagers, red-headed girl and blond boy, were among them.

"We appreciate your concern, Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable, but we can handle Dr. Drakken and Shego." Special agent N. Trusive said impassively. "There's been no report of them at the Festival."

"How many agents do you have down there?" Kim asked as she lowered her binoculars.

"Just one, but he's our best. Maxwell Bullman." Special agent Un Warn Ated joined the conversation. "If they were there, he'd let us know."

"Seems like a really big crowd." Ron was a little less relaxed than usual.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Kim put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure, KP. It's just…being this close to that many Nazis is like a major dose of Monkey Fist. That many people, all with it in for me."

At that Rufus stuck his head out of his usual pocket in Ron's pants. He wore an old GI Joe helmet. The little pink face was lined with contempt. "Nazis…bleech!"

Ron nodded. "You said it, little buddy."

GBB!

There were more than Nazis, of course. A pair of men in robes and hoods was walking a round at the edge of the woods when they hear a most uppity voice in the bushes.

"Hey, where all the white women at?"

They looked at each other, and charged into the bushes. There was a crashing sound. Ben clicked off a digital recorder as he and Shego walked out, he shook his head.

"You'd think they'd recognize 'Blazing Saddles'."

Soon Roray and Dewie emerged in their new disguise.

"Okay," Shego checked them over. "Make your way to the building. Hang back until you see Ivanna."

"What's she going to do?" Drakken asked.

"What she always does." His side kick answered with a note of disdain. "Come on, Ben, we need to get into position."

A pair of men stood at the machine gun outside the building that had attracted Shego's interest when they first arrived. Their heads turned up to see a blond woman leaning against the side of the building. Caution was replaced with other thoughts.

"Can we help you, miss?"

"Oh, I hope so." Ivanna said in a husky voice. "I'm having so much trouble with this tie. I need to get…it off." Blue eyes invited the men over. They rounded the building, where Shego and Ben were waiting. Soon the empty post was guarded by a pair of faux Klansmen.

"Get the van and car ready." Shego whispered to Ben after they had tied the two unconscious men up and put them in the bushes. "We'll be out with the loot in a minute."

Shego was still not using the Go Team glow; knowing Kim would find out somehow. But she had never let her lock picking skills go to seed. She bypassed the alarm, and they were inside the building in a flash.

"And just how much do you think we're going to get?" Drakken shook his head as they entered an office area. "I doubt this crowd has that much to part with anyway."

"It's a start." She replied testily. "Besides, they…"

Large security suit cases were everywhere. Some were open, the bills lined up neatly in their bundles. A computer slept, the screen saver showing a certain mad man reviewing his armies. The two villains stared in disbelief.

"Have a bank." Drakken whispered.

"Two or three." Shego could not resist sitting at the computer. She touched a key, and looked over the icons. One had the Viking symbol for Volkstock. It pulled up pages of numbers.

"Look at this. They're claiming all sorts of expenses. Rental fees, concessions, they even put down each of our sessions as a separate band they had to pay. This may be a rally, but it's also a money laundering scheme. This Bullman has it on the ball."

"Sounds like he watched 'The Producers' one time too many to me." Drakken had already picked up a suit case. "Come on, Shego, we have what we came for. Let's go."

"Just a minute, I want to see where they got this money from. There hasn't been a robbery of this scale in years."

"And it wasn't a robbery." They turned to the voice. Bullman stood behind them. "I let myself in through the back. I hope you don't mind my entering my own place." A dozen men stood behind him, the first two held submachine guns.

"The money's quite legitimate; taken from the Federal Reserve before it could be destroyed and replaced by the new bills. It took some doing." He took out a stack of hundreds and thumbed through them. "My organization is rather extensive; and much more professional than yours, Dr. Drakken."

"Hey, Dr. D., he knows you." Shego shook her head.

"Of course I do, what kind of idiot do you take me for?" Bullman shot back.

"Total."

The Fuehrer sneered. "Can it, Shego. Or should I say, Sasha. Nice name…Russian?"

She took a step toward him. "Polish, actually, but the family comes from Wlodawa, near the Russian border."

"Never heard of it."

"Not surprised," her sneer grew dangerous, "you creeps flattened it in 1941!"

Shego's right leg came up until it went up over her head, catching Bullman under the chin. He flew back, and before his men could react, Shego's hands blazed and the machine gunners went down. She plunged into the rest before they could recover. On any given day, she felt capable of taking out any six Global Justice agents. There were ten men still standing.

"Dr. D., a little help."

"Coming, Shego!" He slugged the nearest man, who tilted his head in annoyance. Three others joined him, and they lifted Drakken overhead.

_Well, it's help of a sort. _A flying spin kick took out two more men. Another picked up one of the submachine guns. Shego grabbed the only other one of hers still standing and kept him between her and the gun. Just then Ben burst in through the door and threw the gunman into a wall. Two bursts of plasma and the men holding Drakken went down.

"Thanks, Ben." Shego grinned.

"Cars are out front." Ben picked up a suit case. "This the cash?"

"All of it is." Shego "Five, maybe ten million; and we're taking it all!"

Bullman and his men were out cold, so Shego threw open the front door and piled two suit cases into the trunk of the Crown Vic. Roary and Dewie threw off their robes and helped with the cash. Shego took over the wheel of her car. The engines revved up and the Forces of Evil were off.

**Seven thirty seven comin out of the sky.**

**Oh! Won't you take me off to Memphis on a midnight ride.**

**I wanna move**

"Remember, we split up after we get out of the compound. We'll hook up in Border Town." Shego put the phone back in her jacket. "Okay, Dr. D., we're on our way!"

**Playin' in a travelin' band. Yeah!**

**Well, I'm flyin cross the land, tryin' to get a hand,**

**Playin' in a travelin' band.**

The first of Bullman's men poured out of the building, guns blazing. They stopped when a crowd blocked their line of fire. The skin heads needed no orders to start shooting on the car, the van, and its equipment trailer.

**Take me to the hotel, baggage gone, oh well.**

**Come on, come on, won't you get me to my room,**

**I wanna move**

Ben and Stan bounced around in the back of the van. Stan was pale.

"Don't worry," Ben put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "those security cases are bullet proof and we lined the walls with them. "To hit us they'd need…"

BOOM!

**Playin' in a travelin' band. Yeah!**

**Well, I'm flyin' cross the land, tryin' to get a hand.**

**Playin' in a travelin' band.**

"What was that?!" Stan screamed.

Ben looked out the window, watching the shot cross the hood of the Crown Vic in front of them. "It's a Panzer Mark II Lynx. The Germans were fond of cat nomenclature. Light tank, seen mostly on the Eastern Front. Barely able to take on a Stuart, much less a Chafe."

"We're not in a Stuart, we're not in a Chafe, we're in a DODGE!" Stan grabbed Ben by his lapels. "Do you know what'll happen if a shell hits us?"

BOOM! SWARK!

A hole opened up in the wall on the driver's side, joined by another on the passenger's side. Stan blinked.

"What do you know? Shell went right through, we were too thin skinned! Talk about luck!" He smiled at his companion. "Ben? Ben? Wake up, Ben."

**Listen to the radio, talkin' bout the last show.**

**Someone got excited, had to call the state militia,**

**Wanna move**

**Playin' in a travelin' band. Yeah!**

**Well, I'm flyin' cross the land, tryin' to get a hand.**

**Playin' in a travelin' band.**

The panzer fired again, and the equipment trailer exploded. Stan grinned at a shaken Ben.

"We'll go faster now."

**Oh! Wow!**

**Here we come again on a Saturday night**

**Oh with your fussin and a fightin**

**Won't you get me to the rhyme,**

**I wanna move.**

**Playin' in a travelin' band. Yeah!**

**Well, I'm flyin' cross the land, tryin' to get a hand.**

**Playin' in a travelin' band.**

Bullman frowned as the panzer driver popped the clutch and the van moved out of sight. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

Special agent N. Trusive took out his phone. "Yes, sir. Understood, sir." He turned to the law enforcement agents who stained to see what was happening below them.

"Our contact just informed us that Dr. Drakken and Shego have just attacked the compound and are in retreat this way. Apprehend with extreme prejudice."

"Attacked?" Kim frowned. "Drakken steals, and can be dangerous, but attack?"

"Does sound odd, KP." Ron agreed.

"Agent Bullman has been working on cracking these Nazis for years. We have absolute faith in his judgment. We will use extreme prejudice." Uhn Warn Ated pulled an uzi out of his coat.

"You're not…" Kim gasped.

"What are you so concerned for? They've tried to do you two in often enough." N. Trusive replied.

"But not with guns!" Kim huffed.

"Just not sporting." Ron joined in.

Rufus shook his head. "Cheaters!"

**Oh! Wow!**

"Got a road block ahead!" Shego looked at the police car and dark sedan touching bumpers on the road. She rolled down her window, and extended a glowing green hand.

Before she could fire, something went past them, spitting sparks.

"What's that?" Ron gasped.

"EEEK! INCOMING!" Rufus squealed.

Kim grabbed Ron's arm. "Move it, Ron!"

Everyone left the road as the first missile took out the sedan. Another hit the police car. More took out the others. The Crown Vic and following van shot past. Uhn Warn Ated barely got off some shots from the ditch on the side of the road.

**I'm playin' in a travelin' band;**

**Playin' in a travelin' band.**

**Won't you get me, take my hand.**

**Well, I'm playin' in a travelin' band.**

**Well, I'm flyin' cross the land**

**Tryin' to get a hand**

**Playin' in a travelin' band. Oh! Wow!**

**Hey!**

Kim pulled Ron up off the ground. "Come on, we'll get them in the Sloth."

"Excuse me, Ms. Possible, we'll be taking your vehicle."

"Why, you haven't lost enough tonight?" Kim was out of patience.

"We're commandeering your vehicle in accordance the Agency's field orders." N. Trusive's tone made Kim seethe.

"We'll see about that." Kim looked into her kimmunicator. "Wade!"

"What happened?" Wade looked awed at the destruction.

"No idea, but I do know that I don't want these men to take my car." Kim's face was set. "Can you check on the Agency's field orders and challenge their authority?"

The young man's fingers flew across the key board. "Dunno, Kim, might take a little bit. Agency procedures are kinda arcane and hard to follow…got it! I think I have a loop hole here. As recognized agents of Global Justice, you can claim an exemption."

"Hear that? We're recognized Global Justice agents!" Ron crowed to the agents.

"Are you really?" N. Trusive folded his arms. "I don't remember seeing your names on any GJ roster."

"And how did you get your hands on one?" The face of Dr. Director was on the kimmunicator screen.

"It's a matter of national security." N. Trusive snapped.

"To possibly reduce the effectiveness of international security?" Dr. Director shot back. "You Agency types are as reckless as you are dangerous."

Special agent and Director began to argue, joined by Team Possible. To make it all the better, it began to rain.

Shego watched the van take the side road. No pursuit was coming. No one at Ender's Bend had thought to order one. She smiled at Drakken.

"Told ya, Dr. D. We can't be stopped; we're on a mission from God."

School's Out, by Alice Cooper, released by Warner Brothers

Travelin' Band, by Creedance Clearwater Revival, released by Fantasy


	7. Take a Ride

7. Take a Ride

The hill overlooking Ender's Bend was mostly empty now. Police had gone down to investigate the missiles that had shredded the road block. Only the most stubborn had stayed to listen to the continued argument between GJ and the Agency. Kim and Ron stood under a tarp watching the teleconference.

"I see your point, Dr. Director," the judge, Ken Dronon nodded, "but you must also concede the primacy of the Agency in investigating a purely domestic issue like this."

"Where Dr. Drakken and Shego are involved, it's never purely domestic!" Dr. Director replied from a lap top screen, GJ attorneys were behind her. Dronon was on another screen. "They're after world conquest, and the Agency's keeping my very best operatives tied down trying to cover up their own incompetence!"

"We aren't covering up." Special agent N. Tursive snarled. "We're trying to execute our duty."

"More like you're trying to execute Drakken and Shego!" Kim snapped from behind him. "You should have seen them spraying the bullets, Dr. Director."

Dr. Director looked back at the judge. "That's another reason for GJ agents to refuse the Agency's request. By all accounts, there was no sign of imminent danger coming from Drakken or Shego. GJ has the strictest limits on the use of deadly force, which includes assisting anyone who intends to use said force."

"Shego was preparing to unleash her plasma on the road block. I believe everyone here is aware of its potential." Un Warn Ated joined in. "We had to respond in kind."

"Those missiles came from the compound!" Kim objected. "Somebody was after them."

"Or you, given the way they followed you through the cars." Ron spoke up.

Rufus still had his helmet on. "Target."

N. Trusive turned back to the screens. "It was quite obvious that Drakken and Shego were using deadly force somehow, perhaps from the van behind them, or a remote unit in the compound." The argument rolled on as the teens sighed.

"This conversation turned deadly a long time ago." An amused voice spoke into Kim's ear. She turned to face a man of medium height and build, with thinning brown hair. He extended a hand. "Special agent Maxwell Bullman, and you two are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable? I've looked forward to meeting you two for a long time."

"Thanks." Kim shook his hand. "What were those fire works?"

"No idea, the loonies down there have a recreation of a panzer, but it's strictly low tech." Agents N. Trusive and Un Warn Ated turned around. Bullman waved them off, and they returned to the debate.

"They really need to let those guys out more often: just too high strung for field work." Bullman smiled. "I've heard you two are the experts on our pair of malcontents. Any ideas what they're up to?"

"Not yet." Kim mused. "We know they broke out sometime after they saw met with…"

"Francesca Consala, yes, I've been informed on that. Can't figure what the Consala Family would want with those two."

"She's not with them; she's in charge of St. Agatha's Academy in Go City." Kim cocked an eyebrow at the agents as they shuffled their feet under Bullman's glare. "She's Mother Superior there. Shego was her student for twelve years. Not exactly head of the class."

"See, gentlemen?" Bullman's voice was hard and even. "There's always another step to take, another question to ask. Thanks, Possible, Stoppable, you've given us some useful information. Why don't you two just go home? I don't think we're going to find anyone in this storm. This whole trial is an exercise in bureaucratic idiocy."

"Thanks." Kim smiled. "Come on, Ron, Rufus, let's go home."

Bullman's smile faded after Team Possible drove off in the Sloth. He stepped away from the continuing fight and pulled out his phone.

"Councilman Grafton? We have a problem."

GBB!

"How long until we hit Border Town?" Drakken asked Shego.

"We should make it in about two hours. We'd be there a lot faster if it was clear." She frowned at the rain. "Still, it's kept any pursuit off."

Drakken smiled. "It looks like things are finally going our way."

Clank! Clank! Chug!

Smoke boiled out from under the hood of the Crown Vic as the car lost power. Shego pulled over to the side of the road.

"Wait here, Dr. D., I'll see what we've got."

The rain picked up even more as she opened the door. She saw the bullet holes in the fender. _Some got through to the engine, and the radiator. You can smell everything burning. This car is dead. _They had taken a side road; and had not seen anyone since they got away. Shego pulled out her phone. It read 'no minutes'.

Shego shook with anger. She raised her hand to the car, and then lowered it slowly.

"It's not your fault." She whispered to the car. "You did all you could. I failed, like I always do."

Shego turned and leaned against the car, slowly sinking to the ground. _Why did Mother Superior call me? She knows all about me. Never good enough. I let down Mom. And what about Daddy? The girl he gave his badge to…number four on the Top Ten! I quit Team Go, my brothers, and they fell apart. And now Mother Superior wants me to save St. Ag's, and I let her down too! I've done it now, I've let down God!_

She buried her face in her hands. The car door slammed. Footsteps came around. She looked up and saw Drakken with an emergency blanket over his head. She was glad it was raining.

"Are you all right Shego? I thought I'd see if I could help. I do have some technical skills."

"Oh, it's gone. Bullets hit the block, and the radiator. Whole motor's fused now. My phone is out of minutes, and we sure can't call 911. I guess all that's left is to wait for Kimmie and the Buffoon to show up with the Shego Gets Stomped Show."

"Come on, Shego, that's no way to talk." Drakken sat down beside her and put the blanket over her head. "Everything's was going fine up to now."

"Yeah, just like the 'Lil Diablo Plan. Everything was perfect up to the last…when it was my job to keep Kimmie from taking out the tower!" She looked away. "I always blamed you, said your schemes were too complicated, too crazy. I was wrong. You just needed another minute here, keep them back there…and I never could do it for you!"

Drakken hesitated. He was never comfortable around emotions, the stronger they were, the more nervous he felt. But for once, he refused to stand by. They were sitting side by side. He put his arm around her. She did not flinch.

"It's not like anyone else has beaten her. Maybe she is all that." The hoped for smile did not appear. "We aren't beaten yet! You're the one who said we're on a mission from God, and you know what today is."

She looked at him and blinked. "No. What is today?"

"Pentecost! I noticed it on the calendar in the prison chapel the other day. I go there a lot…the others are on their best behavior in there." He smiled at her, trying to be encouraging. "Something will happen…it always does, according to the stories."

"Like what?" A bit of the familiar sarcasm seeped out. "You aren't Arthur, and I'm not Guinevere. What do you expect? Angels singing? Maybe a blinding…"

The light overwhelmed them, causing the two to throw their hands over their eyes.

"Someone's coming!" Drakken stood up and went out into the road, waving his arms. A huge vehicle slowed to a stop. The driver's door opened and a large man stepped out.

"Now this is a miracle." Drakken breathed.

"Cuz! Heard you'd busted out, but didn't think I'd find you out here, seriously."

"Eddie!" Drakken threw his arms around his cousin. The big man hugged back. "Are we glad to see you! Our car's dead, can you give us a ride?"

"Got the room. Hey, Shego, good to see you out, seriously."

"Thanks." She stared in disbelief at her sometimes partner in crime. "Dr. D., we need to get the suit cases!"

Motor Ed opened the back of the Hummer. "Plenty of room for your gear. The DoomVee Three can carry enough gear for any job, seriously."

They could see someone in the front passenger's seat, so they piled into the back after putting the suit cases in. Motor Ed climbed back into his seat.

"Drew, Shego, I'd like you to meet tonight's victim."

"Oh, I love it when he says that." A woman turned with a shrill laugh. Her hair was piled high on the top of her head. She spoke around a huge wad of chewing gum. "I'm Shirley Easy."

"Bet you are." Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I get that all the time." Shirley laughed, "And before you say it, that too!" Now they all laughed. "Nice to meet ya! We've been out to see the Masters of Mayhem; they were on a bill with Iron Ronnie."

"I love Iron Ronnie." Shego smiled. "Smartest man in metal."

"He's a little too deep for me, but I love his riffs." Shirley grinned back.

"We took a wrong turn in the storm. You two are too lucky, seriously." Ed took out a slender remote. "Now, everyone be quiet. It's time for some totally kickin' road music, seriously."

Shego was about to open her mouth to protest when the beat started. She took a deep breath, relaxed, and noticed her hand keeping time on the seat.

**Drive it on up and let's cruise for a while**

**Leave 'em very far behind**

**You can hedge your bet on a clean corvette**

**To get you there right on time**

**Now if you're ready to dive into overdrive**

**Baby the green lights are on**

**It's like you're running away on some high octane**

**Every time she reached the boulevard**

"Oh, this is a dangerous song." She sighed.

"Dangerous?" Drakken whispered back, afraid of disturbing Motor Ed.

**Won't you take a ride, ride, ride**

**On heavy metal**

**It's the only way you can travel **

**Down that road**

**Satisfied, fied, fied**

**On heavy metal**

**Baby won't you ride**

**Ride it until it explodes**

**Heavy Metal**

For some reason, Shego undid the seat belt she was wearing, and slid over and put on the one next to Drakken. Her eyes had an odd gleam, one he had seen once before, during the moodulator incident.

"Make out music." Her voice was hushed. "I was helpless when this one came on."

**My oh my how this lady can fly**

**Once she starts rollin' to leave you**

**You know you just can lose the way she moves**

**You wait for her to finally release you**

**It's not a big surprise to feel your temperature rise**

**You've gotta get your redline fever**

'**Cause there is just one cure that they know for sure**

**You just become a heavy metal believer**

The blue skinned villain licked his lips, confused. Green eyes seemed to invite, then they closed. Shego laid her head on his shoulder and was asleep.

**Won't you take a ride, ride, ride**

**On heavy metal**

**It's the only way you can travel**

**Down that road**

**Satisfied, fied, fied**

**On heavy metal**

**Baby won't you ride**

**Ride it until it explodes**

"Fine tease." He muttered without conviction. Cautiously, he let his head lean over and touch hers. The strangest feeling came over him when she murmured and rubbed her head against him.

**Heavy Metal**

**Heavy Metal**

**Heavy Metal**

**Heavy Metal**

**Heavy Metal (Takin' a Ride)**...by Don Felder, on the soundtrack, released by Elektra


	8. Bordertown

8. Bordertown

Joe "Honest" Grafton stormed into his office at Go City Hall. Bullman's call the night before had been most unwelcome. "The idiot! He loses the cash, and now he tells me that the people who stole it may be out to save St. Ag.'s! That old school sits on the sweetest underdeveloped lot in the whole city. All we need is to be there when they fail to pay their bill Friday. How could he let somebody waltz in and walk away with a million dollars?"

He punched the button for this executive assistant. "Sheri, I need a protein shake, and get me Captain Hendricks on the line. I need to arrange a little reception for a couple of low lifes."

GBB!

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Eh? Wha?" Drakken looked up to see Shego's face. He gasped and pulled at the blanket.

He was on the floor, with Shego hanging over the side of a bed.

"You were quite the monster." She purred. "Though you need to curb your enthusiasm, Doc: you could kill yourself, rolling off like that." The look on his face cracked her up.

"Nah, Dr. D., you were the perfect gentleman, curse you. You took right to the floor."

"Where are we?"

"From all the froo-froo, I'd say this is Shirley's house." Shego shook her head as she looked around. "I almost remember walking into the place in the middle of a storm. Maybe it's a good thing we were a couple of days behind on our sleep. Something tells me your cousin isn't the kind to do anything quietly."

Drakken blushed, which meant his cheeks went an odd purple shade. If emotions made him nervous, physicality, even the thought of it, left his positively rattled. The pale beauty above him gave him an evil grin.

"Ah, come on, you're a doctor, aren't you?"

"Of evil." Drakken racked his mind for a sharp retort. Nothing came. _Why do I always draw a blank with her?_

"Evil, schmevil, doctors know what people look like disrobed. It's not like..." When he drew back on the floor she stopped. "Com'on, Doc, let's go see Motor Ed's new toy."

The garage was nearly as big as the house. They could hear clanking and banging as they walked in. Motor Ed was working on an engine. The DoomVee Three sat in the garage beside a pink Saturn.

"Oh yeah!" Motor Ed shouted as he played his air guitar. "The mullet man is back on top! No going solo for me, seriously!"

Drakken and Shego looked at each other and grimaced. "Good morning, Eddie." Drakken broke their silence.

"Morning, cuz and Green. Hope you had a good night. Know you slept well, all the beds here are good, seriously."

"Just fine, cousin." Drakken took a little more formality. "We'd like to thank Shirley, but we didn't see her anywhere."

"Oh, she's still asleep; she works nights at Partacus here in town. Can't believe it…this place has a parts store open twenty-four seven! I met her there when I was looking for lights for the bad boy here. We hit it off right away, and I've been here ever since, seriously."

"We were just wondering, what are you up to with this one?" Shego walked over and ran a hand along the fender of the DoomVee. Her last job with Motor Ed had given her respect for his abilities, and low expectations regarding his objectives.

"This is the ultimate in covert transportation." Ed put down his hammer and picked up another remote. "Everybody stay put, seriously."

The lights went out. They could see the Saturn in the near darkness, but the much larger DoomVee seemed to vanish altogether. "Light and radar absorbing paint, heat dampers around the engine and exhaust. Totally kickin' muffler system. Infrared headlight option. This babe can fly down the road unseen at night by man or machine, like a bat out of…"

"Got you, Ed." Drakken interrupted. "But what do you plan to do with it?"

"Don't know yet, cuz. First you trans, then you plan. You can't get there if you can't go, seriously."

The duo looked at each other, and back at Ed.

"You got any other improvements to add on?" Shego asked.

"Haven't worked up a weapons system yet. Sometimes it's not about the destruction. But this baby has the stomp! It can climb over any other set of wheels you can name! Haven't put any fly power into it yet, either, got other things to do."

"Like what?" Drakken wanted to know.

"Shirley wants me to trick out her ride. I'm upping the engine output now. Already have the stereo redone. Interior work is later. Not touching the outside other than paint. She likes the lines already, and she's got a good chassis. Car's not bad either, seriously."

Ed looked at Shego. "Sorry, Green Girl, but you snooze, you lose."

"Oh, I'll survive somehow." Shego rolled her eyes.

Just then Shirley came to the door. "Hi, guys. I was gonna take the DoomVee into town when I thought, you two might want me to drop your clothes off at the dry cleaners. They look like ya been in them for the past few days."

Drakken and Shego looked at each other. The black slacks and coats were splattered with mud and wrinkled by rain. White shirts were stained. "Not a bad idea." Shego replied.

"Good!" Shirley smiled. "I think I got some stuff that would fit you, Shego. And Eddie has plenty of coveralls for Drew to choose from. Come on, we'll pick something out. I know, ya can come with me, we'll leave the boys to tinker."

Shego looked at the way Darkken and Ed were examining an alternator. _Might be safer out. _"Sure, I'm with you. I need a couple of things in town. Okay, Dr. D., hand over the suit."

Ed gave Drakken a set of coveralls. The mad scientist went into another room, and returned with the suit in his arms. Ed threw the suit into the DoomVee. A minute later Shirley and Shego returned. Shego's capris and striped shirt caused Drakken to start.

"Yo, Green, another good disguise." Ed approved.

"If you mean, no one will expect to see me in this get-up, you're right." Shego wore her usual smirk. "I'll get another phone and try to reach the band. Need anything, Doc?"

"Not that I can think of." Drakken shrugged. "We'll see you in a while."

The garage door opened, and Shego and Shirley were off. Ed waved at Shirley. When they went down the road, he turned to Drakken.

"Hey, Drew, now that I'm out of the way, watcha gonna do with Green?"

"What do you mean?"

Motor Ed could not believe his ears. "Are you that dense, dude? I mean, when are you two gonna hook up?"

Drakken stared at his cousin. "Whoever said we were going to 'hook up'?"

"Drew, she's been with you for how long? How many times have your plans crapped out? A hot babe like Shego doesn't waste time with nobodies."

"Dr. Drakken is not a nobody." He wished he was in his lab coat, he just did not feel imposing in coveralls. "Besides, it's not like she isn't paid well."

Motor Ed sighed. "Sorry, dude, but you're a cheap skate as far as villains go. She could bring home a lot more with Dementor or some other heavy. Girl hangs around 'cause she..."

"Like him?!" Shego stared at Shirley as the girl went on over breakfast. "Whatever gave you that crazy idea?"

"Aside for the way you snuggled up to him last night?" Shirley's dreamy look gave Shego the willies.

"Hey, I was tired and cold…"

"And lonely?"

"And lonely." Shego jumped at the way she said those words. "Whoa! Ed said you work at a parts store. You sure you don't work for the D.A.'s office? That was some smooth leading of the witness."

"Nah, honey, I ain't no legal assistant. I got my GED, but that's as far as I'm goin'." Shirley smiled as she set down her coffee. "I just watched you two. You fit together. It's natural."

"Yeah, a natural disaster." She scoffed, but not as strongly as she had intended.

"Ed told me a lot about you and Drakken. You've been through a lot together. Sure have put up with a lot for somebody you don't care for."

"It's not about warm feelings; it's about cold, hard cash." Shego rubbed her thumb and fingers together. "Dr. D. pays me to hang around."

"Girl like you don't put up with a guy like him for money." Shego's look was dangerous, but Shirley was not intimidated. "Now, I know what you're thinking. You can have any guy you want. I'm sure you could. Drakken has his problems, plus those of a few other guys…"

"You got that right!" Shego laughed. "He's…"

"There for you." Shirley's interruption left Shego floored. "He ain't the smartest, or most thoughtful guy, and no offense, but he's no Eddie…"

"That's for sure."

"But he cares, even if he ain't very good at saying it." The pale woman blinked as Shirley continued. "The dream guy ain't comin', and you wanna know why? 'Cause you dreamed him up! I'm just saying, this guy, for all the little things that drive you nuts, is a constant in your life. You still can stop traffic, but looks don't last forever. And even if they did, what good are they without someone to really appreciate 'em?"

A chime brought them out of their thoughts. "Hey, your suits are ready. What say we pay the lady and go pick them up?"

On the way home Shego looked out the window as Shirley sang along with the radio. _Drakken? That's crazy! The guy's self-centered, whiny, needy. He…didn't take advantage of me during the moodulator incident, or when he had that microchip on me. And when my brothers came to get me, he told me he was here for me. And he came after Aviarius, ready to fight. Drakken never fights. But he's always there for me. Who else can I say that about?_

GBB!

"Dr. D., we're back!" Shego waited for Drakken to come out of the garage and take his clothes. "Glad to see you boys didn't burn the garage down."

"It was touch and go for a while." Drakken mumbled. "Did you get another phone?"

"Yep. The band's picking us up in a little while. We need to ditch the van."

"What's the next step?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I really want to get cleaned up. Had to buy some new underwear."

Drakken blush deepened when she reached into a bag. "Got some for you, too. Hey, I've got brothers; I can guess sizes pretty well. I'm sure you're ready for a change."

"Thanks. Hey, how did you know?"

"That you're a boxers man? I just had a hunch." Shego laughed as she walked away to get cleaned up.

GBB!

"Thanks so much for coming to Bordertown Motors. We specialize in customers such as yourselves." Harvey, a small man of medium build, with a moustache and wavy hair walked with The Forces of Evil.

"What kind of customers are we?" Shego's eyebrow lifted at the man's knowing look.

"People of discernment. People in a hurry to get a good deal. People with a need for our special…talent, with questions regarding the details. Now, this is what I think you're looking for."

He stopped in front of a RV. "The ultimate in band transport. Now that you're serious, it's time to drop the garage band vehicle. You'll like the customized touches." He opened the door and took them inside. "Extensive leather furnishings, can sleep six comfortably, satellite tv capability, high-speed internet capability, and something you guys might find particularly useful."

He opened a panel over the kitchenette. "Insulation areas, all over the vehicle. You can insulate with anything you want. Keep the noise out, the heat or cold out…"

"Or something in." Shego ran her hands on the inside. The band watched their leader closely. "How much…insulation…can this thing hold?"

"In the right units, millions. And you can trust Bordertown Motors to know your needs and meet and exceed them."

"Okay, let's talk turkey. How much are we looking at here?"

"One-seventy-five with your trade."

"That's a good deal, for you!" Stan snapped. "That van is worth ten at least!"

"Was, friend, was. Now it's evidence, evidence that needs ditching fast." The band gaped at the man's casual attitude. "I can do that, but this ain't a charity."

"One-sixty-five." Ben countered.

"Tell you what, one-seventy. That includes taxes, title, license and fees." He watched the band as they discussed things.

"Done!" Shego nodded. "Now, we've got cash."

"Come with me." They left the RV and went to the business office, a large and richly appointed room. "Cash can be a problem. Any payment of five thousand or more must be reported to the IRS. Money laudering. But here at Bordertown Motors we have a four years same as cash program."

A drawer opened, containing a box with forty-eight envelops, complete with cancelled postage for the next four years. "If we 'get' a payment each month, you can drive off the lot today."

"Ben, go get the money." Stan turned back. "Okay, Harvey, you got…"

"Papers? All ready for signing." He sat behind his desk and pulled out papers.

"Shego?" Stand looked at her.

"Nah, that would just get you guys into trouble. It's your band, yours and Ben's."

"You mean we're not…"

The black haired woman sighed. "No, you guys would just slow us down. We'll split it down the middle. That'll give you guys enough to really kick things off."

He gave her a hug. "Why don't we go out and celebrate? It's on the band!"

GBB!

A table at the State Line Bar and Grill roared with laughter. Shego was regaling them with another story of a plan gone south. Drakken excused himself and wandered over to the bar. Beside the bar a man played the piano.

On a whim Drakken took out a bill and put it in the man's tip jar. "Man, what are you doing here?"

The short guy looked up and smiled from behind his shades. "Couple of bad marriages, couple of worse managers, a dui. Hey, it pays the bills. You've got another question, don't you?"

"A real mystery." Drakken looked back over at Shego. She was laughing, a real laugh. Her eyes caught his for a moment, they went a little wide, and she looked away to start another story. "She's my side kick, and I get no respect, only lip! Why do I put up with her?"

"I might have an answer." The piano man cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, I didn't give you my request." Drakken objected.

"Sorry, man, a five gets you the song you want. You gave me a ten, that gets you the song you need." The piano sprang to life, and the man sang.

**She cuts you once, she cuts you twice**

**But still you believe**

**The wound so fresh you can taste the blood**

**But you don't have strength to leave**

**You've been bought, you've been sold**

**You've been locked outside the door**

**But you stand there pleadin'**

**With your insides bleadin'**

'**Cause you deep down want some more**

**When she says she wants forgiveness**

**It's such a clever masquerade**

**She's so good with her stiletto**

**You don't even see the blade**

**You don't see the blade**

Drakken's mind tumbled over a thousand verbal barbs, put-downs and smart remarks. The time with Warmonga played front and center; the completely subservient alien and the lippy Go City Girl. _Which did I like better?_

**She cuts you hard, she cuts you deep**

**She's got so much skill**

**She's so fascinating that you're still there waiting**

**When she comes back for the kill**

**You've been slashed in the face**

**You've been left there to bleed**

**You want to run away**

**But you know you're gonna stay**

'**Cause she give you what you need**

**Then she says she needs affection**

**While she searches for the vein**

**She's so good with her stiletto**

**You don't really mind the pain**

**You don't mind the pain**

_Warmonga also left the moment things went south. Another Great Blue? She just wanted to toss a loser. Shego may jape, mock and give lip, but she's always there. Always. Can't say that about just anybody, hardly anybody, in this business. _

**She cuts you down, she cuts you out**

**She carves up your life**

**But you don't do nothing**

**As she keeps on cutting**

'**Cause you know you love the knife**

**You've been bought, you've been sold**

**You've been locked outside the door**

**But you stand there pleadin'**

**With your insides bleedin'**

'**Cause you deep down want some more**

**Then she says she wants affection**

**While she searches for the vein**

**She's so good with her stiletto**

**You don't really mind the pain**

**You don't mind the pain**

"Hope that helps."

"We'll see." Drakken walked back over to the table. "Shego, are we ready to go?"

"What? Yeah, guys, we've got to move."

They piled out to the RV, and all too soon Shego was giving Ben and Stan one last hug. "You guys make it, okay?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Ben said gently.

"Just don't kill each other." Shego warned.

"No promises." Stan joked. "We've got your share out. The rest's in the insulation areas. Harvey got rid of the van and the other suit cases." He turned to Drakken. "You, take care of her." He offered his hand.

"We're an evil family." Drakken took Stan's hand. "Don't worry about us. We can't be stopped; we're on a mission from God."

The Forces of Evil drove away, and Drakken and Shego opened the door to Shirley's place.

Motor Ed and Shirley were on the couch, surrounded by a mountain of beer cans. Both were snoring.

"That takes care of how we get hold of the DoomVee." Drakken took the keys off the coffee table. "Let's load it up."

They took the suit cases and loaded up the DoomVee. Much to Drakken's surprise, Shego took out a large pile of bills.

"We're not stealing, just renting. The extra is the security deposit. Next stop, the Store and Save in Go City."

She settled into the driver's seat of the DoomVee. The garage door opened and the vehicle slid out with surprising ease. She turned it to where they faced the entry way to the interstate. Drakken made a quick inventory.

"We're two hundred sixty miles from Go City. We've got a full tank of gas. Four Shocko Colas, a half box of Chocolate Ling Dings, it's dark, and we're wearing sun glasses."

Shego looked ahead, her calm face a mask for the storms raging within.

"Hit it."

Stilleto by Billy Joel, released by CBS Records


	9. Scenes from a Mall

9. Scenes from a Mall

I-23 watched the night traffic from his usual favorite position, an access lane between the eastbound and westbound threads of the interstate. Motorists missed the cruiser until it was too late, allowing him to keep up with his objectives.

The radar gun beeped; bringing him back from his thoughts. People flew over the hill all the time, right into his sights and a ticket. Someone was barreling into reckless driving territory. When the gun flashed 110 he looked up, and saw nothing.

Drakken wanted to look at the map, but Shego was on edge, even by her own short fused standards. Conceding that she must know the way, he decided on something else. "We're almost there, now, what's the plan?"

Shego kept her eyes straight ahead. "We're stopping at the Go City Store and Save."

"Are we meeting the Mother Superior there?"

"We aren't meeting Mother Superior anywhere. We need a quarter million to save St. Ag's and we've got four and a half. Our 'share' needs a home."

"And you're going to rent a unit for it?"

"I'm not, 'Constance Cabot' is." Shego glanced over. "I've had a unit there under that name for a while. I keep some things there."

_I wondered about that. You've never really had anything in your rooms in any lair. _"And just who is 'Constance Cabot'?"

"An alter ego; upright citizen, proper, someone Mom would be proud of." Drakken could not miss the self reproach in Shego's voice.

"She sounds dreadfully boring to me. Give me a girl with…"

"What?" Shego's lip curled in amusement. "Mutants?"

"Now let's not bring DNAmy up again!" Drakken shuddered. "What was I thinking?"

"Maybe I could fill that in for you: a nice little house, the smell of cookies in the oven. The pitter-patter of little webbed feet…"

"That's enough, Shego!" He bit his tongue before he said anything he would regret.

"But you liked her." She teased. "They say there's someone for everyone." The smile faded. "Don't know if I believe that. When have I ever had a steady?"

"Steady? Oh, you mean a boyfriend." Drakken "How could somebody like you not have to fight them off?"

"I had to fight them off, all right; learned all my in-fighting in the back seat of cars. That Larry Smearer! Once you get a reputation…" Shego's eyes burned. "There was this one boy, Tommy Pearson, he was nice. He even took me to meet his mom. I could hear them in the other room. She was telling him, quietly, nicely, that I was not the kind of girl she wanted her son to be seen with. If he wanted to see me and make out from time to time, well, she understood that. 'Boys will be boys'. But I wasn't girlfriend material."

"My Mother approves of you." Drakken blurted out before he thought. He could remember Shego making the motion of sticking her finger down her throat at Mother Lipski's not-so-subtle suggestion that he settle down with the girl in green and black.

"Your mom still thinks that Ed corrupted you. She might not be the best judge of character."

"Don't…" Drakken stopped at Shego's glare. "Don't you think it's time we stopped for some rest?"

"Good idea, Doc." Shego pulled into a hotel parking lot. "Wait here, I'll get us a room."

The room was around back, so they could hide the DoomVee 3 from the road. Drakken stared at the single room key.

"Just one room?"

"We might need to make a quick get-away. You can't do that with multiple rooms. Don't worry, Doc, it's got twin beds." It was a small, comfortable room. Shego took the bed nearest the wall. She went into the bathroom with a bag, and came out in a few minutes in green pajamas.

"It's a while before the Store and Save opens." Shego set the alarm beside the bed. "We'll have time for some sleep and breakfast." She settled into her bed and turned out her light.

Drakken lay on his bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. A plan began to form, his most ambitious ever. Also his most dangerous, but anything really worth it involves some risk.

GBB!

Harvey was unlocking the doors of Bordertown Motors when a charcoal sedan pulled in. Two men, one defining all-American, the other clearly of South Asian extraction, stepped out of the car and walked over to him.

"Welcome, sirs, to Bordertown Motors, what can I do you for?"

"I'm Special Agent N. Trusive, this is Special Agent Un Warn Ated. We're looking for Dr. Drakken and Shego. They escaped prison a few days ago. When last seen they were traveling with a band called 'the Forces of Evil.' Have you seen these people or this vehicle?"

The car dealer looked over the pictures handed to him. "These two don't look familiar. As to the van, I see a lot of vehicles every day, part of my business."

"Reports had this van sighted near here." Un Warn Ated joined the conversation.

"Sirs, I can say with complete honesty that this particular vehicle is not on my lot." A loud crash and crunching sounds came from somewhere behind them.

"What was that?" N. Trusive asked sharply.

"Car being demolished." Harvey shrugged. "You know, recycle, renew, reuse, don't you have kids in school?" He gave N. Trusive a look. "Nah, come to think of it, that would involve too many unorthodox procedures for you."

The agent chose to ignore the verbal jab. "Here's our card. If you see or hear anything, be sure to let us know."

"I'll do that." Harvey nodded. The Agency men drove away, and his face wrinkled in contempt. "When pigs fly." He walked over to the sign. _These are the guys protecting us? Sheesh! _Removing the last of its covering, he admired the fine lettering.

**Bordertown Motors: A Consala Family Enterprise**

GBB!

Kim and Ron were at the Possible breakfast table when the Kimmunicator rang.

"Go, Wade."

"Kim, you've got a call from Special Agent Bullman. He suspects Drakken and Shego will be in Go City today! He wants you two to set up on Interstate 57. He seems to think they'll come from that direction."

"We're on it!" They started to stand up, when her parents came to the doorway.

"Where are you going, Kim?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

"Drakken and Shego are on their way to Go City. We've been asked by the Agency to help stop them."

"But, Kimmie, it's a school day." Mrs. Dr. Possible objected.

"But we don't have classes." Ron jumped in. "It's Senior Help Day; we were on our way to help clean up along Lake Middleton." Both Kim and Ron were wearing old clothes.

"I'd hate to see you miss that, Kimmicub." Her father said.

"Dad, saving the world's helping. Besides, I'm sure Bonnie won't mind running things in my absence."

"Just be back in time for supper." Her mother sighed. "Will you be getting a ride?"

"No, we'll take the Sloth. We may need to join a pursuit."

"I guess Ron Reiger can drop Jim and Tim off after school. He picked them up this morning, said something about a big plan." Mr. Dr. Possible was resigned to his daughter going on a mission. "We'll contact the school."

"Thanks, Mom, Dad." Kim kissed them both. After they left, she turned to Ron.

"If you'll give me a minute, I'll go get my things. I also want to change. You've got to see what I used my employee discount on at Club Banana last night."

"You mean, you aren't wearing you mission togs?" Ron asked. Rufus also looked confused.

"I'll carry those with me. Right now, I want to just look like a teen. It's a disguise thing." She smiled, and the smile made the blood pound in Ron's ears. "It's also a girl friend thing."

GBB!

Bullman was not the only person making additional security arrangements. The monitor at Team Go's tower turned on. Hego and Mego hurriedly moved their cereal bowls off the table.

"Team Go, we have a problem." Joe Grafton's face filled the screen. "Dr. Drakken and his side kick Shego will be entering town any time! They must be stopped!"

"You can count on us, sir." Hego said in his best heroic voice, impressive despite the milk moustache. "Any idea where they may be coming from?"

"Rumor says Interstate 57. It's vital that you keep them out of town. The welfare of some very important people depends on you. You can also contact Captain Hendricks of the Police Department for additional information. Good luck, Team Go!"

"Well, that's it." Hego shook his head sadly. "It's finally come, a show down with Sis! We're superheroes, not some Greek dramatic guys."

The twins stepped in at the end of the conversation. They split into a dozen at Hego's last words.

"Terrible!" One gasped. "Family conflict!"

"Tragic!" wailed another. "The shade of Antigone weeps!"

Others added their comments. Hego walked away and Mego looked at them and shrugged. "I could've told you…right over his head."

GBB!

"Okay, we're here." Shego looked over at Drakken. She wore a severe black dress and glasses. Her hair was straight and in a pony tail. He barely recognized her. "You can wait out here…"

"Uh, actually, since there's a mall right here, would you mind if I went in and got something…for Mother. There's a gift she's been dying for these past few years, and I think I might be able to find it here."

"Sure." She shrugged. _Rather do this by myself anyway, don't think he'd understand. _"I'll just find you when I'm done."

Drakken hurried across the parking lot to the mall. Shego got out of the DoomVee 3 and stepped inside the large storage complex. She went straight to the office.

The man at the desk straightened up at the sight of her. "Mrs. Cabot, it's been a while. Are you here to…"

"Actually, I require an additional unit; something suitable for short term storage."

"Of course." The man brightened up. "I have something on the back side of the building. It is outside. Will that be a problem?"

"No." Mrs. Cabot shook her head. "Outside will be just fine in this case."

"Excellent. I'll just type in the information here and get you a lock and key." In a few minutes she was signing a printout and giving the man his money, along with a set of instructions. He listened very carefully to the Store and Save's most exacting customer.

"Can I trust you to follow these instructions to the letter?"

"Yes, ma'am. No questions, asked." He handed her the keys. "I'll have some men there to help you."

"That will not be necessary, thank you."

"While you're here, would you like to take inventory of your lot? I assure you it's all in order."

Shego gazed longingly down the hall. "No, I haven't the time today." she sighed. "Thank you."

She took the locks and went out to the DoomVee 3. When she got out, she noticed one of the suit cases was slightly lighter. A quick examination revealed some money was missing. The realization brought a smile to her face.

"Still with the larceny, Dr. D. I like it!" For a moment she wondered what he needed a rather nice stack of Ben Franklins for. _I'm sure Momma Lipski will like it. _

It was still early in the shopping day. The mall had some customers, and a lot of seniors doing their exercises. Shego sat among some plants in the back of a dining area, sipping on a coffee. Once again she wore the suit, hat and shades. She drew deeper into her shadows when she heard a pair of familiar voices.

"Bullman said it may be a little while before they make their move, so why not do a little shopping first?" Kim's voice was bright and chipper, making Shego's teeth grind against each other. "After all, the Go City Mall was voted most teen friendly for the past two years in a row!"

"The Ron Man is all about the bargains." _Boy, he sounds even more mindless than usual. _They came into view, and Shego understood why.

Ron was in his usual hockey shirt and cargo pants. Kim wore a blue blouse, and a short skirt. It was charcoal, smooth and clingy in a way Shego had never seen her nemesis dress before. _Our little girl's growing up. _Ron could barely take his eyes off of the red head beside him, even when a concrete pillar jumped out in front of him. Kim pulled him over just in time.

"Watch you step." She laughed.

"Yeah, watch." He said in a daze. Rufus stuck his head out of a pocket and shook it in an air of resignation.

"Maybe I should just go and put on my mission clothes?" Kim teased.

"Mission? Oh, no, mission!" Ron looked panicked until Kim put a hand to his face.

"You're right, there'll be time for that later. Right now, we're just BF and GF. Come on, Ron, let's Mall Crawl!"

They walked past, and were soon under a walk way on the next floor. It looked weak. They were stopped under it, talking and standing ridiculously close. Ron had a hand resting on Kim's hip. She was making a joke of holding it in place. Shego was not sure if Ron was trying to let the hand slip down 'accidentally' or if Kim was behind its arrested drift. Shego's hands trembled. One good blast on that overhang and she'd have what she wanted, more than anything. She started to move her hands into position to form the plasma ball when her targets moved on, hand in hand.

_Nah, that would've been too easy. Stupid kids! They're supposed to be on a mission, they're nothing but…_

In the past few days with her old friends, singing had become as natural as talking to Shego. Music came to her. Kim and Ron walked down the mall, never bothering to look up to see the dark haired woman in a black suit who had taken an elevator and now followed them, watching from above and singing softly to herself.

**Fools in love, are there any other type of lovers?**

**Fools in love, is there any other kind of pain?**

**Everything you do, everywhere you go now**

**Everything you touch, everything you feel**

**Everything you see, everything you know now**

**Everything you do, you do it for your lady **

**Love, your lady love, your lady **

**Love, your lady love**

The teen heroes visited the shops, Kim tried things on. Ron and Rufus entertained her. The mall filled with people but they never noticed. They could scarcely look past each other's eyes.

**Fools in love, are there any creatures more ****pathetic?**

**Fools in love, never knowing when they've lost the game?**

**Everything you do, everywhere you go now**

**Everything you touch, everything you feel**

**Everything you see, everything you know now**

**Everything you do, you do it for your lady**

**Love, your lady love, your lady**

**Love, your lady love**

_You idiots! _She mentally screamed at them. The famous sneer was on her face as she leaned on the railing looking at them with their ice creams. _Wasting your time! It doesn't mean anything! It's just hormones!_

**Fools in love they think they're heroes, **

**Cause they get to feel more pain**

**I say fools in love are zeroes**

**I should know, I should know **

**Because this fool's in love again**

She shook her head in anger at the lyrics and stalked on. Shego never noticed Drakken hurriedly pulling back into a store and putting a bag behind his back. He waited until she was long gone before he started down the other direction, intending to run into her later.

Kim and Ron were at a table now. They had their cones in one hand, while their other hands were locked together on the table. Rufus sat on the table with some ice cream of his own and smiled at the lovers. Shego frowned from above.

**Fools in love, gently hold each other's hands forever**

**Fools in love, gently tear each other limb from limb**

**Everything you do, everywhere you go now**

**Everything you touch, everything you feel**

**Everything you do, even your rock and roll now**

**Nothing mean a thing except you and your lady**

**Love your lady, love your lady**

**Love, your lady love**

Her rage washed over her. The great Kim Possible, her rival, her only worthy foe, all atwitter over the buffoon! It was so ridiculous, so, so…

**Fools in love they think they're heroes**

**Cause they get to feel more pain**

**I SAY FOOLS IN LOVE ARE ZEROES**

**I should know…**

Shego had lost track of her quarry. They were nearing the top of the escalator. Shego barely had time to jump behind a column before they stepped off. Kim and Ron walked down the floor, hand in hand. They never saw the pale beauty slide around the column. She rested against the concrete, fingering her tie. A smile finally beat out the sneer.

**I should know because this fool's in love again.**

**Fools in Love…by Joe Jackson, released by A&M Records**


	10. Scenes from a Mauling

10

10. Scenes from a Mauling

_What's the matter with me? I feel…pretty good, actually. Everything's still on track, even with the Princess sniffing around. Guess I need to find Drakken and get going. _

The thought of seeing her blue-skinned boss caused her to smile involuntarily. _Must be getting soft. _Shego adjusted her tie and looked around the column to make sure Kim was still too busy wrapping Ron around her finger to spot her.

Kim was too busy to look for Shego. In fact she was so distracted she failed to notice something scooting along the ground; a little thing that flew under her feet and made its way past Shego. It lifted off the floor and made its way toward the next floor. _Is WWEE here? _Then she saw the thing's destination.

A tall thin figure reached out and grabbed the object. Something about the man's profile was familiar, infuriatingly familiar. Shego pounded up a stairway to keep track of the man as he went down a hallway. He slipped through a door marked 'Employees Only'. When had a sign ever stopped her? She followed.

It was a security station, apparently not in use. The man took his gizmo and plugged it into a laptop, and the laptop into the monitors. A dozen screens lit up, and his fingers flew over the keyboard. He was editing, and when Shego realized what the footage was, she felt her rage boiling over. To make things worse, he began to sing.

**Smut!**

**Give me smut and nothing but!**

**A dirty novel I can't shut,**

**If it's uncut, **

**And unsubt-le**

**I've never quibbled**

**If it was ribald,**

**I would devour where others merely nibbled.**

**As the judge remarked the day that he**

**Acquitted my aunt Hortense,**

"**To be smut**

**It must be ut-**

**Terly without redeeming social importance."**

_You hit the nail on the head there, this is worse than trash. They're nothing but…_

**Por-**

**Nographic pictures I adore.**

**Indecent magazines galore,**

**I like them more**

**If they're hard core.**

**(bring on the obscene movies, murals, postcards, neckties, samplers, stained-glass windows, tattoos, anything! More, more, I'm still not satisfied!)**

A new set of pictures came up, and they sent Shego into a whole new world of anger. She watched the man; he was an artist, no doubt. A blizzard of images (_How did she NOT notice?) _coalesced into a cogent tale of voyeurism.

**Stories of tortures**

**Used by debauchers,**

**Lurid, licentious and vile,**

**Make me smile.**

**Novels that pander**

**To my taste for candor**

**Give me a pleasure sublime.**

**(Let's face it, I love slime.)**

**All books can be indecent books**

**Though recent books are bolder,**

**For filth (I'm glad to say) is in**

**The mind of the beholder.**

**When correctly viewed, **

**Everything is lewd.**

**(I could tell you things about Peter Pan,**

**And the Wizard of Oz, there's a dirty old man!)**

Now he pulled up a computer program; feeding the images into a file. He stood back and danced as the screen asked him if he was ready to download the file onto the web site.

**I thrill**

**To any book like Fanny Hill,**

**And I suppose I always will,**

**If it is swill**

**And really fil**

**Thy.**

**Who needs a hobby like tennis or philately?**

**I've got a hobby: rereading Lady Chatterly.**

**But now they're trying to take it all **

**Away from us unless**

**We take a stand, and hand in hand**

**We fight for freedom of the press.**

**In other words,**

**Smut! (I love it!)**

**Ah, the adventures of a slut.**

**I'm a market they can't glut,**

**I don't know what**

**Compares with smut.**

**Hip hip hooray!**

**Let's hear it for the Supreme Court!**

**Don't let them take it away!**

His dancing done, the man saluted his new film. "In five, four…"

Shego stepped out of the shadows. "Larry Smearer: fancy meeting you here."

"Sasha, or should I say, Shego?" The thin face grinned. "Haven't seen you in years. You're looking great, and I know attractive."

"Yeah, your business gives you access to all kinds." Shego shook her head. "But, Larry, up skirting? Aren't you a big time movie producer?"

"Movies cost money, especially if you want to maintain artistic integrity. This little venture will pay for a lot of footage. And why are you upset? You know what this will do to that little miss goody two-shoes. She'll never be able to show her face in public! It may not be the same as putting her in a blender, but she'll be out of your way."

_I so can't believe I'm doing this! _Shego pursed her lips and took a step forward. "True, she'd be finished. You wouldn't believe how much I netted when she had amnesia. Drakken might even take over the world with her out of the way." Larry smiled as she came closer. "But nobody takes the Princess down but me."

"You have no right to stop me, Shego. This is artistic freedom! If she didn't want to be caught like this, she shouldn't be out in public."

"Can it!" She snapped. "Did you ask her? Did you warn her? She's even under age! Is this all you can do with your talents, ruin girls' lives?"

His eyes went wide at the look in hers. "I didn't ruin you! Did you ever lack for dates?"

"If you mean guys ready to paw me, no. If you mean somebody wanting to talk, or laugh, or get to know me, yes! I missed my junior prom, and my senior prom! The only offers I got bragged about how they already had the hotel room reserved! Would I have even seen the dance floor? And all because you LIED about me in a stupid interview! Well, you're not doing it again, not this time!"

Larry ducked as plasma blasts reduced his computer to slag. He tried to escape the glowing hands, but she was much too fast.

GBB!

Team Possible had wondered back down to the ground floor. The kimmunicator's beep stirred Kim and Ron out of their romantic stupor. Kim turned her wrist so she could see the screen.

"Go, Wade."

"Kim, Shego's nearby! There's been an energy spike!"

"This is a big place." Ron started looking around. "How will we find…"

From three stories above a man went flailing over the railing, headed toward a huge aquarium filled with water and inflatable sharks. He appeared to be wanting for clothing.

Kim reached into her back pack and pulled out the latest version of Wade's hair gel. This one could act as a grenade. The aquarium filled with the cushioning gel, safely stopping the fall of a thin man in a pair of red silk briefs.

Looking up, Kim saw a familiar head of black hair pull away. "Help him out, Ron. I'm going after Shego!"

Ron and Rufus ran over to help pull the man out while Kim took the stairs. "Hey," grinned, "you're Larry Smearer! I'm…" He saw the note burned into the man's briefs.

**I upskirted Kim Possible.**

Ron's expression changed, as did the end of his sentence. "…going to go Monkey on you!"

Shego was dashing for the last flight of stairs and the parking garage below when Kim Possible vaulted in front of her. The teen crime fighter was in her mission togs. Shego broke into a mystifying grin.

"You know, Princess, you coulda stopped me a lot sooner if you hadn't stopped to change. Why the delay?"

Kim came forward with an attack. "I don't go around flipping in a skirt."

Shego blocked the punches easily. "I remember you doing all kinds of flips and jumps in Bueno Nacho in your cheerleader outfit." She launched an attack of her own.

"That's different! I had on another set of shorts." Kim threw a kick. Shego's block turned Kim's back to her. Her hand darted out, not in the usual attack, but in an almost playful slap to Kim's flank. The girl gasped.

"I'd say different. You're missing some fabric there, Pumpkin." Shego's grin got wider, and more aggravating, as she easily blocked all of Kim's attacks. "And you might want to be a little more earth bound with your kicks. Those knickers are easy to get into a twist. I speak from experience."

Kim's face went beet red.

"Gotta say, they're a cute pair." The pale villainess smiled. "I don't swing that way, but if I did, you'd do it for me."

"You monster!" Kim went into a flurry of punches and kicks. One finally sent Shego through a store window. "Did you see my skirt? With some cuts and fabrics, there's no alternative!"

Shego was laughing too hard to ignite her hands. She barely got up in time to catch Kim as they tumbled through the Pampering Place, sending bottles of lotions and bath oils flying. "Oh, I bet Ron thinks that way too. Better hope he doesn't figure out why that skirt felt sooo good! He'll start buying your underwear. Men never think of comfort."

GBB!

While the two women fought, Ron chased Larry down the length of the mall. He failed to notice the blue skinned man in black who stopped to watch the screaming man in shorts. The bag went flying.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir!" Ron shook his head as they sat up. Rufus pulled the bag over and Ron started to give it to the man when he saw his face.

"Drakken!"

"I'll take that if you don't mind." Drakken reached for the bag but Ron jerked it back and took a peek inside. He gave Drakken the oddest look.

"It's for my mother!" the mad scientist snapped as he grabbed it.

"You don't give something like that to your mom unless you've been really, really bad." Ron stared at Drakken.

"Well, it's more of an indirect gift, but it's what she wants! Now, Shego and I are on a mission, don't you have a nudist to catch?" Drakken stood up and ran away.

Ron was torn for a moment. Drakken was clearly up to something. But Larry Smearer had tried to expose his girl to the world. Ron could be very decisive in the pinch.

"Come on, Rufus, let's catch Larry!"

GBB!

The east side of the mall was in shambles. Security had once tried to step in, but one was sent flying by a plasma bolt, the other from a kick that Kim may or may not have intended to go where it did. The others held back; the teen heroine clearly wanted this one all to herself.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and something came through the sky light. A giant robot settled in front of the two stunned women. Mall security fled before an enormous gun was leveled at Kim and Shego.

"Wh-Who?" Kim asked.

The blast shield lifted from the canopy, and they could see the young man in the cockpit.

"Junior?" Shego muttered, and shared a confused glance with Kim.

A reedy voice came over the robot's speakers. "Yes, it's Junior! Poor, heart broken Junior! Junior who's been thrown aside by the one meant to be his soul mate!"

"Soul mate?" Shego asked. "What's he talking about, Kimmie?"

"Animology." Kim shrugged. "It's a dumb, already out-dated teen thing." She started to take a step forward when Junior's gun took on an ominous whine and Kim stopped in her tracks.

"Neither of you move. This is the RBG 2000."

"A RBG?" Shego tilted her head. "I'd thought a guy like you would go for the B…"

Junior was dismissive. "That's another company, another copyright." The voice filled with infantile pain. "How could you, my blue fox? How could you cheat on me?"

"How did I cheat on you?" Kim asked with vexation. "We never went out! And I've been going out with Ron for months now! Why has it suddenly become an issue involving robots and death rays?"

Junior waved something in his hand. "Because it's now in the Euroblab! Once there, it's official. 'Kim Possible has a Cool Hottie'! The world knows of my disgrace, your betrayal. I tried to take you out discretely, gentlemanly, at Ender's Bend, but you did not cooperate! You've left me with but one thing to do…"

Shego saw his chest heave. She'd seen this once before. "Oh, no." she gasped. "Oh please, no."

Junior continued his rant. "Only one thing will assuage my pain…"

Kim finally understood, and was afraid. "Shoot us with the RBG?" she asked hopefully. "It would be messy, but quick and painless."

"No such luck." Shego groaned as the speakers on the robot sent out a beat. "And to think I liked this song."

A thin voice warbled.

**Every breath you take**

**Every move you make**

**Every bond you break**

**Every step you take**

**I'll be watching you**

**Every single day**

**Every word you say**

**Every game you play**

**Every night you stay**

**I'll be watching you**

**Oh, can't you see**

**You belong to me**

**How my poor heart aches**

**With every step you take**

Kim staggered like the time she had powered through the earth into Aviarius's lair like a drill. Only this time it was an aural assault that had her inner ears twisted.

Shego was turning green. Not the Go Power glow green, but the 'stand back, I'm gonna hurl!' shade of verdant. Kim gave her a pitying glance.

"If we get out of this, Shego, we'll find the guy who wrote that book!"

The torture continued.

**Every move you make**

**Every vow you break**

**Every smile you fake**

**Every claim you stake**

**I'll be watching you**

The robot swayed under Junior's control a metallic leg shook. Junior closed his eyes to launch into a crescendo, and the women took their chance.

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace**

**I dream at night I can only see your face**

**I look around but it's you I can't replace**

**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**

**I keep crying baby, baby…WHERE DID YOU GO?!**

Explosions rocked the mall as Shego flew down the stairs and into the parking garage. She almost had time to wonder if Kim had made it when a vehicle pulled up beside her.

Drakken got over as she climbed into the driver's seat. He took once glance at her face and gave the order.

"Floor it!"

**Smut…**by Tom Lehrer, released by Reprise Records

**Every Breath You Take…**by the Police, released by A&M


	11. Get Me to the Bank on Time

11

11. Get Me to the Bank on Time

Kim ran down a hallway, one with a ceiling far too low for Junior's robot. _He needs a girl! _Sounds of devastation faded as Junior's pursuit took him in the wrong direction. She sighed with relief.

Another sound caught her ear. She had heard it a few times before. It was a high-pitched yet even sound: the snarl of a naked mole rat.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"No! No, please!"

Rounding the corner, Kim was shocked by the sight. The man she had seen Shego throw over the balcony was cowering against a wall. Ron walked slowly toward him, smacking his right fist into his left palm, just like a high school bully. Rufus was also advancing, still growling.

"Ron! Rufus! What's going on here?"

Their reactions gave her another surprise. The man yelped at the sight of her and literally tried to climb the wall. Rufus turned his head for half a second before he was back to advancing and growling. As for Ron, his smile would have given Shego pause. _Zorpox?_

"Hiya, Kimmila. You're just in time. We'll let you go first. One of your sixteen kinds of kung fu must have some moves to use on jerks."

"And why would I want to beat up a man dressed in nothing but his briefs?"

Ron's whispered answer made Kim's eyes burn. She took a step toward Larry. He shrieked.

"Shego's lying!" he sputtered, trying to blend into the wall behind him. "She's never forgiven me for that interview about 'Catholic High School Girls in Trouble'!"

"You mean she's shower girl?" Ron's anger almost cooled for a moment. Kim's got worse.

"No." Kim's voice was terrifyingly calm. "I know Shego, she would never have done that with a loser like you. You ruined her reputation just to sell tickets."

"I made her reputation!" Larry's defensiveness wilted under Kim's glare. His knees melted as Kim smiled.

Not kung fu, Ron, hojojutsu."

"Hojojutsu?" Ron and Rufus looked at each other, and a light went off behind their eyes. Ron grinned. "There's a Venture Brothers' Outfitters just down the hall."

"You boys go. I'll watch film man." She touched the top of Larry's head with her finger, and he fainted.

Go City Rescue had to use an extension ladder from a fire truck to reach Larry Smearer, still dressed in nothing but his briefs. It took three hours to undo the fiendishly complex series of knots that had secured him from the steel beam over the mall floor. He was completely safe, even as the rope gave him a wedgie for the ages.

GBB!

Shego stepped down on the accelerator. Sirens already filled the air. _If we can just get out before…_

"Road block!" Drakken shouted.

Two police cars were bumper to bumper at the exit. The officers stood on the other side of their vehicles. Captain Hendricks put the megaphone up to his mouth.

"Sasha, the game's over! Stop the vehicle and come out with your hands up!"

Drakken looked at Shego. "What do we do now?"

Shego reached down for the special gear. The engine growled as the Stomp engaged. Motor Ed's voice came over the stereo speaker.

"Ohhh, Yeahhhh! The Stomp is on! Time to do some damage, seriously."

Hendricks saw the DoomVee 3 was not slowing down. "Hold your fire!" He shouted. "Abandon your positions!"

As the DoomVee 3 began to climb onto the cars, an exterior speaker kicked in, blaring out lyrics.

**Well it's a great day**

**For me to whoop somebody's ass**

**It's a bad day**

**So you better get off my back**

**You might get cold-cocked**

**If you cross my path**

**Cause it's a great day**

**For me to whoop somebody's ass**

The police watched in shock as their cars crumpled. Hendricks kept them from firing at the mad scientist and his goddaughter. In anger he whipped out his radio.

"Attention all units! Converge on the west parking lot exit; keep Drakken and Shego off the interstate!"

Shego disengaged the Stomp and stepped on the gas. She looked at Drakken. "The radio."

"Wha…" he puzzled.

"The radio! Turn it on!"

"Okay," Drakken answered slowly. "You want me to find a hip-hop station?"

"No, police band! Ed should have a way to monitor the police band!"

As they barreled through the parking lot, Drakken reached for the radio dial. They hit a speed bump doing sixty-five as he turned it on. The knob came off in his hand with a snap.

"It broke!" The blue-skinned villain cried. "I can't believe Ed bought cheap stereo equipment!"

A rich, deep voice came over the speakers. "Glory! Glory and bless you, brothers and sisters. Bless you for tuning in to WIHS, the station that plays to a higher authority. Next up to sing the praises of our Lord…the King!"

**Why don't you swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Rock me Lord, rock me Lord**

**Calm and easy**

**Well I've got a home on the other side**

The mad scientist looked at the pale beauty he had until recently call 'side kick'. "Shego…"

"Later, Dr. D.!" He shut up and watched Shego. Her face was set in concentration.

**Why don't you swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Rock me Lord, rock me Lord**

**Calm and easy**

**Well I've got a home on the other side**

**(Swing swing swing swing)**

**Well well**

**(Swing swing swing swing)**

**Well well well**

**(Swing swing swing swing)**

Two crusiers were trying to seal off their access to the interstate. The DoomVee 3 engine roared as Shego continued to put the accelerator to the floor. Shego took a deep breath and shouted a prayer of sorts.

"Our Blessed Lady of Acceleration, don't fail me now!"

**Ezekiel went down in the middle of a field**

**He saw an angel workin' on a chariot wheel**

**Wasn't so particular 'bout a chariot wheel**

**Just wanted to see how a chariot feel**

They catapulted into the street while the cruisers touched bumpers behind them. Another curiser crashed through, spinning the cars 180 degrees. A second car struck them and they spun again, this time blocking the way out of the lot. Police cars backed up slowly to seek another exit.

**Why don't you swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Swing down chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Rock me Lord, rock me Lord**

**Calm and easy**

**Well I've got a home on the other side**

More police cars appeared on the streets following Drakken and Shego. It was a blizzard of lights, a chorus of sirens. Two cars wove their way to the front of the pursuit. Their colors were different. One was a Corvette, the other a STi. The Highway Patrol had sent their Special Interceptor Force.

**Well, well, well Ezekial went down and he got on board**

**Chariot went a bumpin' on down the road**

**Zeke wasn't so particular 'bout the bumpin' of the road**

**Just wanted to lay down his heavy load**

The entrance ramp loomed ahead. They barely slowed in the shallow turn. Drakken watched the pursuit. The GCPD cruisers were barely keeping up but the IHP were gaining ground. When he turned to the front again, his eyes bulged in alarm.

Concrete dividers blocked the three left lanes. Thirty yards past them, another set blocked the three rightmost lanes. Another two sets alternated past that. "We can't make it!"

Shego's only reaction was to reach out and slap a button on the dash. A symbol lit up. **All wheel steering activated. **The DoomVee 3 drifted to the right. At the last possible moment she gave the wheel a sharp pull. Four tires angled right, and the vehicle slipped past the barriers, sparks flying as the rear fender clipped the concrete.

The instant she cleared the barrier, Shego jerked the wheel to the left. Tires smoked and Motor Ed's creation avoided the second obstacle. Drakken did not have time to scream before the third obstacle was bypassed. Shego was already accelerating when they moved to dodge the fourth.

Highway Patrolmen were awestruck as the DoomVee 3 sped away. A rookie began to raise his gun when the commander shook his head.

"Son, shooting at driving like that is sacrilege."

Smoke rose from the Corvette's tires as the driver desperately applied his brakes. The corvette's nose buckled into the barrier. Shrieking tires announced the arrival of the GCPD pursuit. Cruisers smashed into the barrier, the Corvette, and each other. Lights flashed and sirens wailed impotently.

Already over and employing all wheel drive, the STi slid past the first barrier. Metal crunched and glass shattered as the driver's side of the car rubbed the second set of dividers. The driver tried to make the turn, but smashed into the guard rail with tire bursting force. She climbed out of her window in disgust.

**Why don't you swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Rock me Lord, rock me Lord**

**Calm and easy**

**Well I've got a home on the other side**

"We made it!" Drakken cheered. _Is something wrong with the AC? _He put his hand to the vent; it was blowing normally. _What's up with Shego?_

Shego's dark hair stirred as if in a soft wind. A light shone on her face, even though the sky was overcast. Her motions were fluid, beautiful. Her face was expressionless as her lips moved. Then he could hear her. She was singing along with Elvis and the Jordanaires.

Entrance ramps passed with no pursuit. It could not last. An El Camino topped an entrance ramp with a man in its bed. Another vehicle followed it. Even though he had not seen it the night of the heist, years of boyhood modeling told him what the gray thing was.

"Shego, achtung, panzer!"

The Lynx rolled along, its tracks replaced by wheels. Its space age armor was light, its turret traversed smoothly, guided by a computerized tracking system.

_Not quite as low tech as I told those goody-goody kids. _Fuehrer Bullman smiled as he looked at his view screen. "Machine gunner, give them a little love."

A young man in his black panzer trooper uniform grinned. He pulled back the bolt on his gun and opened fire. Bullets sprayed the back of the DoomVee 3, bouncing off door and rear window. Bullman was unfazed.

_A little bullet proofing? Bullets are one thing, armor piercing shells are another._

"Loader, armor piercing shell. Gunner, acquire target." He picked up another phone.

"This is Special Agent Bullman. Target will be neutralized momentarily. Prepare to move in on my order."

His smile turned evil. "Fire!"

Only an instinctive jerk of the wheel kept the panzer from hitting the DoomVee 3. The shell smashed through a restraining wall. Shego moved from lane to lane as the panzer tried to get another lock. The man in the back of the El Camino shouldered a RPG. A plume of smoke announced its firing. His aim was only just off; the rocket glanced off the side of the DoomVee 3 before it exploded somewhere below.

Bullman's team moved up on Drakken and Shego, courtesy of the best engine work the Agency had to offer. The Lynx pulled up even, too even. Its gun barrel could not draw a bead on the DoomVee 3 as it kept hitting the A frame. The el camino's rear man busily reloaded his weapon. Shego's eyes darted to the Lynx. Drakken saw the corner of her mouth lift.

She hit the brakes and the Lynx and El Camino flew past. An armor piercing shell blew the front of the El Camino off. Its rear man fired off his rocket. While it lacked the power to pierce the tank's armor, the driver lost control. The Lynx swapped ends as it spun off an exit ramp.

Bullman screamed when he saw where the first RPG had hit. The Lynx flew through the gap in the restraining wall of the ramp. Fortunately, they were only twenty feet above the ground. They bounced once, twice and tore across the grounds of the Beth Hilel Life Center, straight for the building.

Two dozen women of various ages stood in an exercise room. A short, stern faced woman faced them.

"I want to congratulate you. This Haganah class exceeded my every expectation. You've taken my instructions to heart. I have absolutely no fear for any of you in an actual situation.

"As I'm sure you know, you have one last test before you receive your certificates of completing the class. I won't say what the test is, or when…"

Something crashed through the wall, the dust cloud slowly dissipated. The women looked agog when they could make out the Lynx, its gun barrels bent and hatches opened. Five men in black uniforms staggered out of the vehicle and onto the floor.

A yenta's eyes flared at the sight. Bullman had no time to react when she ran up to him and raked her nails across his face and drove her knee into his gut. Her cry told the class all it needed to know.

"TEST TIME!"

**Well I got a little farther in the promised land**

**Ain't no more stoppin' till I shake his hand**

**Rock me Lord, rock me Lord**

**Calm and easy**

**I've got a home on the other side**

They could see the skyline of Go City coming up. No one was ahead of them. No one was behind. Above was another matter.

Black Agency helicopters flew up behind the Disastrous Duo. The lead chopper swiveled a gatling cannon at the DoomVee 3. Special Agent N. Trusive calmly reached for the firing button. _Don't worry, Bullman, we'll get to you after we take care of this._

Before he could finish off his target a blue helicopter blocked his line of sight. A dozen more followed Dr. Director A sky full of helicopters buzzed after Drakken and Shego, desperately trying to avoid each other. If they could have located the band on Ed's radio they would have heard an earful.

"Out of my way, Director, you're interfering with an Agency…"

"Murder! Have you even called for them to surrender?"

"Sorry, Dr. Hey, Drakken, Shego, give up! There, they didn't answer."

"You idiot! That was on our line, not your speakers."

"They hear me, they might stop. Now, get out of my way!"

"Never! We're taking them in, not blowing them up!"

Convinced he would never get a shot from the air, N. Trusive took another tactic. The chopper picked up speed and flew over and past the DoomVee 3. A good mile ahead of the oncoming car, the chopper settled on the road, its gun ready.

Shego topped the hill. Drakken shouted an alarm as the chopper's gun spat out a hail storm of shells. Without a word Shego turned into the rail at full speed. They crashed through, Drakken screaming all the way.

Below them was not the earth and oblivion, but an 'L' line. The DoomVee bounced once, twice, and settled down to race along the rails. Soon they were among the sky scrapers, where the winds of Go City made an air pursuit impossible.

Almost, that is. A familiar magenta car rocketed along, only without the usual grace and speed. How could it? After all, a robot hung onto one tire.

"Oh, come on, Kim. It would be honorable…"

"A duel with Ron? Get with the twenty first century!"

"I realize trying to kill you may have been somewhat rash. I apologize. Let me make it up to you, I'll buy whatever restaurant you want, we'll eat out there!"

"Forget it, Junior. Ron and I are an item! I happen to love him."

"You, you do?" Another voice joined in the conversation.

"I guess I do, Ron."

"Awww, so sweet." Rufus sighed.

The chase and annoying hanger-on momentarily forgotten, the Sloth settled down in a grove so Kim and Ron could engage in some serious osculation.

All the while the DoomVee 3 powered along. With the last pursuer gone for the moment, Drakken looked back over at Shego. She was still singing. It hit him. They were going to make it to the bank on time. No one could stop them, they were on a mission from God.

It rolled over him; Power and Light. A feeling like nothing he had felt before. Now the light shone on him. He took in a deep, delightful breath, and joined Shego in song.

**Why don't you swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Swing down sweet chariot**

**Stop and let me ride**

**Rock me Lord, rock me Lord**

**Calm and easy**

**I've got a home on the other side**

**It's a Great Day for Me to Whoop Somebody's Ass…**by Paul Thorn, released by Perpetual Obscurity Records

**Swing Down, Sweet Chariot…**arranged by Elvis Presley, released by RCA


	12. Here's the Play at the Plate

12. Here's the Play at the Plate…

Councilman Grafton shook with rage as he watched the chase play out on the television. _Idiots! GCPD, the Agency, Global Justice, all idiots! Even those two kids were useless! Good thing I already made other plans._

He picked up his desk phone. "Captain Grossman, make sure the Central Bank is surrounded. Nobody gets in without my say-so." The next call was on his cel phone. "Yeah, follow 'em. That's right, Paddy, whatever it takes."

GBB!

Mother Superior emerged from the Go City Store and Save with a key and directions. She drove around to another set of buildings. Three Sisters emerged from the car and went to a small unit. They took out the suit cases and were going to the trunk of their car when men stepped up behind them.

"Why, hullo, Sisters." A brawny man with yellow teeth smiled. "Ken we be helpin' ya with yer burden?"

"No, thank you." Mother Superior replied coolly. "We have everything well in hand."

Another man came forward and reached out. "But they look so hea…" WHACK! "Ouch! Sister…" WHACK! "Hey!" WHACK! "Ow!" WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! He ran back, shaking his hands furiously.

"Don't you know when a girl says 'no' she means 'no'?" another nun scolded. She and the other Sister joined Mother Superior in arming themselves.

Paddy grinned. "I thought ya'd be unreasonable. That's why we came prepared." The man at the rear of the gang took a duffel bag off his shoulder and distributed the contents. Paddy twirled his bat.

"Let's see; three little old ladies with pointers against six men with aluminum bats. I'm likin' me odds."

"Stop right there!" A heroic voice called out from above. An imposing man stood arms akimbo on the roof of the storage unit. Three smaller figures stood behind him. He continued.

"You don't have to be the Mather to know that the odds have just changed."

"Good one, Hego." Mego nodded.

"You, you really think so?" Hego's cheeks flushed a bit.

"It was great!" The twins enthused. "Well delivered, and a solid allusion."

Hego smiled shyly. "Thanks, guys." He drew himself up. "There's just one thing to say now." The brothers touched fists.

"GO, TEAM GO!"

Team Go jumped off the roof. Hego landed in front of Paddy and his companion, catching a bat in either hand. They bent in his fists, and then he threw their owners into the storage unit with stunning force.

Mego shrank under a swing. The thug looked down to see Mego with a knee raised and a wicked grin on his face. Before the man could bring his bat down Mego went into a growth spurt. No martial artist who ever lived could have matched the speed of that knee as it hit at just the right place.

The other three thugs chased the twins around the corner. They came back even faster, chased by thirty-six red clad crime fighters. Hego clothes lined two, while Mego's kick sent the other into the storage unit. The last two joined them. With a grunt of satisfaction, Hego put the lock in place.

"Mego, call GCPD. Tell them they have a pick-up at Unit 2397." Hego turned to the Sisters. "Are you all right, Sisters?"

"We're fine, thanks to you boys." Mother Superior put her pointer away, and wiped her eyes. "But we heard on the radio that they've blocked off the down town. If we don't get to the Central Bank today, St. Agatha's Academy is doomed!"

Team Go looked at each other. "St. Agatha's Academy!" Mego exclaimed. "That's Sis' old school!"

"Indeed," Mother Superior nodded, "how is dear Sasha?"

Hego was crestfallen. "She's…changed. We were sent here to intercept her and a Dr. Drakken, but we were late. The twins had to pick up their school assignments." He glanced at the throng behind him. "You could have sent copies."

The twins returned to the normal two. "We're under strict orders from Principal Stearn, no more copies! And they aren't as smart, either. We don't want our grades to drop."

Mego waved the phone at Hego. "Speaking of Sis, Captain Grossman wants us in front of the Central Bank, pronto."

Something clicked in Hego's mind. "Sisters, we both need to be at the same place at the same time! It's a case of seren, saron, oh; I'm a superhero, not a word guy."

"I'll supply the word," Mother Superior smiled, "it's a miracle."

GBB!

The DoomVee 3 tore down the 'L', bouncing along the rails. Shego kept the speed down just enough to allow for some control. As Ed had the suspension tight, the cabin and its occupants shook with every bump.

Still feeling the Spirit, Drakken decided to put his plan into operation. "S-S-S-Shego?"

_I sound like Porky Pig! _

She glanced over. "W-W-What D-D-D-Dr. D-D?"

"A-After t-t-this, why d-d-d-don't we g-go away for a-a w-while?"

Even when shaking, Shego was beautiful. "S-Sounds g-g-g-g-good. T-The i-islands, m-m-maybe?"

"S-S-Sure," Drakken agreed, "b-b-b-but I t-thought m-maybe we we c-c-could s-stop at V…"

TOOT! TOOT!

An 'L' car was backing towards them. SWAT members were on the back. One was raising a grenade launcher.

"G-Getting off!" Shego shouted, turning the wheel hard to the right. Both villains yelled as the DoomVee 3 plummeted thirty feet to the streets below. Motor Ed was a genius, the monster and its occupants still lived. They flew down the street, having bypassed every road block.

A wall of blue uniforms surrounded the Central Bank. Guns raised as the DoomVee 3 came in sight.

"Change in plans!" Shego crossed lanes and the DoomVee 3 began climbing the steps leading to City Hall. The denizens of the Hall fled as the machine crashed though the glass façade. Shego and Drakken powered through the lobby.

"What are we doing here?" Drakken puzzled as they got out. He followed Shego as she ran to the steps.

"Going to the bank!" Shego hefted her suit case. Her smile mystified him.

"The bank's across the street, Shego."

"There's an underground passage to the bank here, but the entrance is in the City Council Chamber. It's just part of the culture of Gorruption." She smiled and shrugged at his blank stare.

"Sorry, it's a local joke."

The smile, the way her hair rolled over her shoulders when she shrugged, Drakken was lost and he knew it. _Now, while we're alone and it's quiet. I must…catch my breath! _

"Shego," he gasped as he ran along with her, "why aren't we using the elevator?"

"They'll be waiting for us there. That reminds me." She stopped in front of the elevators and slapped all the buttons. "There!" She turned back to the stairs. "Come on, Doc, just twelve more flights."

"Fine, just tell me when we get to nine." Drakken muttered as he picked up his feet. "I plan to throw up there."

GBB!

Captain Grossman threw down his megaphone in frustration. Before he could lead his men into City Hall a swarm of vehicles pulled up. Men and women in black suits piled out of charcoal sedans. They were joined by people in blue who rode in SUVs. Dr. Director and Special Agent N. Trusive went nose to nose.

"Out of my way, Betty." N. Trusive sneered. "This is our take down."

"Take down's the right word, Norbert." Director's face was lined with contempt. "We're taking them alive; they're going to face justice, not an impromptu firing squad."

"This is not a humanitarian mission."

"You can't carry out a humanitarian mission, you're not human!" Dr. Director's retort drew a punch from N. Trusive. She blocked it and launched an attack of her own. Soon Grossman and his men were trying to stop a massive brawl on the steps of City Hall.

Captain Hendricks finally arrived. He sighed and reached into the trunk of his car. The violin case was marked. **In case of jurisdiction disputes. **He took out its contents. Even when using blanks, a Tommy gun demands attention.

"Now that I have your attention," Hendricks growled his disdain, "can we get on with the business at hand?"

Before anyone could move, the whine of rockets announced the final arrival. A magenta Sloth settled down on the street. It occupants were somewhat disheveled. Kim had a half bemused, half annoyed look on her face.

"I don't care what Felix says, Ron, if it ends in 'it' it IS 'it'!"

"You mean it's not according to your definition of what 'it' is?" Ron's face sagged.

"No, it is not." Kim's expression softened as his shoulders slumped. "You need to learn to be happy with what you have." She twisted his hair with a finger. "You are happy with what you have, aren't you?"

"Oh, the Ronman is happy." His grin won him a soft kiss.

Rufus poked his head out of his pocket. "Ahem."

Kim sighed. "You're right, Rufus, time for mission mode." A grim faced Kim and Ron walked up the steps to the now sheepish Captain Grossman, Dr. Director and N. Trusive. Kim's tone was not kind.

"Who's in charge of this sitch?"

"That would be me." Grossman raised his hand.

Green eyes locked his in a stare. "What are Drakken and Shego up to?"

He shook his head. "We don't know. All I was told was to block off down town and to surround the Central Bank."

"So, what's in the bank that Drakken and Shego would want?" Kim turned her wrist to where she could see her Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kim." Wade set down his super slurpster and flexed his fingers. "What's up?"

"Drakken and Shego are going for the Central Bank in Go City."

"You want me to see what they're after?"

"Please and thank you." Kim exchanged smiles with Ron. In a moment Wade was ready.

"This is weird, Kim. There's nothing there! I mean, there's a lot of cash, and plenty of safety deposit boxes, but no schematics, rare metals or minerals, no high tech of any kind. Nothing that Drakken could use for any device." He looked apologetic. "I'll keep looking. Maybe he has a new 'Lil Diablo scheme, something subtle."

Kim took it all in stride. "Well, I'm pretty sure he isn't trying to take over Go City. Oh well, we don't have to know his plan, we just need to foil it. Ready, Ron?"

"All set, KP." Ron brought his hand into his fist. Rufus nodded his readiness.

"Okay, everybody, let's go!"

GBB!

The ninth floor passed without incident. Instead of weakening, Drakken felt more alert. Perhaps it was because they were nearing their objective. Maybe it was just Shego. He had never seen her so determined, even when the world was at stake.

"One more flight, Doc." Shego stopped for a moment to stretch. Drakken bent over, catching his breath.

"Shego, we've gone up twelve flights, but we haven't seen any guards. Who does Go City Hall security?"

"Don't know. Maybe we'll miss them all." She turned back to the stairs and almost ran into a pair of burly uniformed men. Shego raised a glowing hand, but they made no hostile move.

The first man tilted his head. "Too bad we don't see nobody, Tom."

"Yeah," the second man agreed, "we was sure they'd be on this floor, Dan."

Drakken and Shego made way for the men as they walked down the steps. They read the patches on their shoulders. **Consala Brothers Security. **The first one looked back up over his shoulder before they passed out of sight. "Wherever they are, the Family wants them to know, they done good."

His words were like a tonic to Drakken. "Come on, Shego, let's do it!"

They cleared the last flight and ran down the hallway. The large doors to the City Council room were unguarded and unlocked.

GBB!

A few floors down the steps rumbled under dozens of shoes and boots. Team Possible led the GCPD, the IHP, the Agency and Global Justice. A swarm of uniforms and a forest of weapons followed Drakken and Shego.

Finally Kim got impatient. She wrapped an arm around Ron and pulled out her grapple gun. They sailed up, bypassing the ninth, tenth and eleventh floors.

GBB!

The City Council chambers had the rich wood paneling, old portraits and a long horse shoe table. Shego ran from place to place, touching ink wells and name plates.

"The key's here somewhere." She bit her lip. "But which place, and what item?'

"Actually, it's the fountain pen over here." Councilman Grafton held a gun on them as he walked in from the Mayor's office. "This was the seat of the legendary Hanover Fist. He built the exit." Grafton pulled the pen out and a panel slid back.

"Still works perfectly, but it's always been well maintained."

"I suppose you want the money?" Shego sounded calm as she set the suitcase down on the table.

The Councilman caressed the handle. "A quarter million: the down payment for the school grounds of St. Ag's. The start of a whole new era of uptown renewal."

"That'll take a lot of money." The pale vixen observed.

"We'll have it. My associate…"

"You mean, Bullman?" Drakken cut in.

Grafton looked shocked. "So, he ain't so good at keeping secrets. Yeah, the Agency man's the cash cow. It's gonna take…"

"Four, five million?" Shego's smirk confused him. "He's been playing you for a sap. We took a good ten million off him. He was going to buy it all right out from under you. You set it up, and he cashes it in."

"You're lying!"

"Money talks." Shego rested against the table. "I've got a storage unit with a lot to say."

"We'll see," Grafton picked up the suitcase, "let's take…"

"A perp walk?" A grill fell to the floor and Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus jumped to the floor. "You are all through!"

As Grafton started to draw down on Team Possible, Shego blasted the suitcase. Flying Franklins caught the Councilman's eye. Before he could grab any, Kim's side kick sent him flying over the table.

"Ron," she called, "get Drakken and Shego!"

But the Green and Blue Team had already moved. They ran into the Mayor's office. A green flash and the door knob was fused. Shego ran across the room to and pulled back the window curtain.

Police stood at the doors of the Central Bank. The money was in the Council room, along with the way across the street. Shego stood there, looking like a penniless child staring at the display window of a candy store.

Drakken's heart sank. He put his hand on Shego's shoulder. His mind searched for the right words.

A multicolored jet made a vertical landing in front of the bank. Hego jumped out, followed by one of the twins. They turned and looked back up. A little old lady in a habit stood up in the cockpit. Heroic hands helped her and her suitcase down the ladder. The police opened the bank's doors for them.

"She did it!" Shego laughed.

"Uh, Shego, isn't that our money she's carrying?"

Her smile did not change. "Were we going to get to keep it? Who cares? We'll steal more!" She gave him a fierce and most unexpected hug. While he stood by in shock, she went back to the window.

"The bank's open, but there're no customers to slow Mother Superior down. She has a straight shot to the Loan Office. She should be in there now." Her face was alive with excitement. "They need a couple of minutes to count the bills with the machine. And they should be done…now!"

Shego's smile was real, had he ever seen it before? "She should have the note and be coming out."

Hego and the twin followed Mother Superior back to the jet. It took off and flew off in triumph.

Shego jumped up and down like a school girl.

"WE DID IT! Just you and me, Dr. D. Well, you and me, the Band, the Church, the Family, Team Go and God, but we did it! WE SAVED ST. AG'S!"

She was dancing now. "And she tried to stop us! You saw it, she was out to stop us, and she didn't! Mother Superior was right, I got what I wanted, more than anything.

"I BEAT KIM POSSIBLE!"

Drakken watched her while she celebrated. Her hair tossed, her teeth flashed, her eyes sparkled. She looked so happy and he realized that he wanted her to have that look forever.

Something had stirred in Drakken the past few days, something he never knew he had: courage. He called on it one more time, and made his move.

GBB!

The Mayor's door gave way under Kim's kick. Team Possible rushed in, followed by the city's, state's, nation's and world's finest. A horde of law enforcement spilled into the chamber.

No lights were on and the shades were drawn. The Forces of Good advanced out of the light from the Council room and into darkness. Eyes and ears strained for signs of the villains within.

A soft green light appeared. An outstretched hand held up a forefinger in the readily recognized request. 'Just a minute, please.'

"Rufus," Ron spoke, "hit the lights."

Using his superior vision, the naked mole rat sought out a switch. Sixty people gasped.

Drakken sat on the desk, Shego sat in his lap. He pulled her close as they kissed. Her right arm was around his shoulders, while her left arm extended outward toward their pursuers. The hand went down and the fingers extended. Kim and Dr. Director gawked at the diamond.

Special Agent N. Trusive brought up his gun. Dr. Director's kick sent it flying. As he looked up at it Kim's fist powered into his right jaw. He staggered to his left, right into Special Agent Un Warn Ated's elbow. N. Trusive's eyes crossed and he passed out.

The assembly looked down at the agent for a moment, and then back to the scene at the desk. Everyone followed Rufus' lead.

"Awwwwwww."


	13. A Trailer in the Sky

Epilogue: A Trailer in the Sky

Special Agent Maxwell Bullman stepped out of the emergency room exit of Go City Jewish (shudder) Hospital. Bandages covered his cheeks and a large band-aid rested on his chin. His right arm was in a sling (compound fracture). Dark glasses hid the red eyes. While he needed a cane, he could walk under his own power. Compared to his crew, he got off lucky.

And his luck would continue. The Jew and the Pole may have gotten ten million, but he had more: money for just such an emergency. Three million waited in a bank on the Isle of Smiles. A man could live there like a king on twenty thousand a year. _A 150 year retirement, not bad._

Someone blocked his path; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, with Rufus sticking out of Ron's pocket. Kim's smile was predatory.

"Going somewhere, Bullman?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. The Agency has given me leave to recover from my accident. I'm also taking some vacation time."

Ron took a step forward. "I know just the place. You might not like the view, or the concentration of minorities, but they're your kind of people, really."

"Your game is up." Kim moved up beside Ron. "Special Agent N. Trusive told us all about you little racket at the mint. That's why you gave him orders to kill Drakken and Shego, to keep the secret. The poor guy thought it was all part of your plan to take out the neo-Nazis. He's dumb, but at least he's a dumb patriot. You're a traitor!"

"But not dumb!" Bullman started to bring his cane up. He pressed a button on its head and the tip crackled with energy; enough to take two kids out of the picture.

Ron's snap kick was faster, and for once the Mystical Monkey Power was at full force. Bullman flew back into the hospital, right through the glass door.

"Don't mess with the Chosen One." Kim smiled, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Or the Chosen People." Ron added.

GBB!

Mother Superior and a man came to a door. They were greeted by an elegantly dressed man who flashed them a smile.

"Buongiorno, Madre…"

She interrupted him. "As beautiful as your Italian is, I'm afraid I must insist on English, for the benefit of my attorney. This is Mr. Howe, of the firm of Dewey, Harrassam and Howe."

"Of course," the man nodded, "I am Orlando Panella, New Accounts Manager for the Go City branch of the Swiss Bank. Please have a seat."

He assisted the Mother Superior to a chair, and then took his own seat. "I understand this is for your school, St. Agatha's Academy?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! When it comes to the Church or charitable institutions, no account is too small to escape my personal attention."

Mr. Howe cleared his throat. "The amount to deposit is four million."

Orlando started. "Four million? That's another matter! I have a variety of accounts which would provide excellent returns and complete security." He turned to Mother Superior again. "I take it your attorney is here to help establish a foundation?" The Banker's fingers lifted to his key board. "And the name of your foundation?"

Mother Superior's smile was beatific. "The Jan and Magda Go Memorial Foundation."

GBB!

The yard had never looked better; the ground had been raked with Zen precision. The folding chairs were in two perfectly symmetrical sets on either side of a flower lined aisle. Above on the walls, the guards wore their kid gloves. It was a formal occasion: the shotguns were painted white.

A tent stood at the end of the aisle. The blue skinned man sweated in his tuxedo. He hoped the yarmulke would stay in place, pins were contraband. His burly best man put a comforting mitt on Drakken's shoulder.

"Don't worry cuz. Me and Ron'll make sure you don't run off. Wouldn't help anyway, she'd pick you off before you got to the wall."

"It not's that." Drakken muttered softly. "I want everything to go right just once. Too much is riding on this."

The guests were all seated now, courtesy of the ushers: Team Go. A who's who of criminality, with a sprinkling of heroes, sat in the front rows. DNAmy handed Mrs. Lipski another tissue. Monkey Fist tried to shrink even lower in his chair on the bride's side, hoping to avoid the large woman's glance.

The prison yard went quiet. The Go City Orchestra, provided by the Consala Family turned to the proper page. Leopold Rager tapped his stand with his baton, and sweet music filled the air.

First came a bridesmaid who stopped once to pose. Cameras from the audience, the wall, and space clicked on her cool face and long blond hair. Camille Leon resumed her march.

Another blond followed. Her hair was short, and her expression fierce. The sleeves of every bridesmaid dress had been lengthened at the last minute as she had just had the word 'Freaky!' tattooed on her upper arm. Adrenna Lynn just smirked as she walked on.

At least the third bridesmaid was not an inmate. Kim had on her best cheerleader smile: the one that does not falter no matter how far down the team is. It covered the storm going on in her mind.

_I know they had restrictions, but you'd think the Fashionistas could have used some material other than what they make the prison jump suits with! I look terrible in orange! And who came up with this butt bow?_

She caught Ron's eye as he stood with the other groomsmen. With a sly move she exposed the fingers of her left hand to him. The sweat immediately beaded on his forehead. While she had no intention of him presenting her with an engagement ring, she was having no end of fun teasing him about it.

The Maid of Honor was next. Ms. Shirley Easy did not hesitate to let others see the rock on her left hand, even in a field of thieves. No one dared risked the wrath of Motor Ed. Her wink to him left Ed a smitten man.

Now the crowd rose and turned. Rager directed the orchestra in a perfect rendition of 'Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring'. It had been her mother's processional piece. Shego's dress was another Fashionista creation. Somehow they made the prison linen shine like satin. The lace work was beyond remarkable. Captain Hendricks wore his dress uniform, his face proud as he walked his goddaughter down the aisle.

They reached their position. He lifted her veil, and kissed her cheeks. "From your Mom and Daddy." He whispered.

"I want one from you, too." She whispered back. He did not let her down.

The Cardinal for Go City came forward. "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her brothers and I." Captain Hendricks answered. He placed Shego's hand in Drakken's and took his seat.

The Cardinal stepped back, and the Senior Reformed Rabbi for the state of Colorado stepped forward. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this day to join this man, and this woman, in the bonds of holy matrimony. If there be anyone here who can find just reason that this man and this woman should not be so joined," he used the requested change in wording, "they'll keep quiet if they know what's good for them."

A few intimidating men stood up in strategic places though out the audience. Nobody got dumb.

Satisfied with the silence, the Rabbi began the ceremony. Soon the glass was placed on the ground and smashed underfoot. The Cardinal stepped forward again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Drew and Sasha Lipski, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken and Shego."

Members of the orchestra shifted in their seats. Accompanying them was a group just beginning to rise on the charts, the Forces of Evil. Ben Turin, their keyboardist, walked up to the orchestra's grand piano. With a flourish he lifted his tails, sat on the bench, cracked his knuckles, and began to play.

"I told you she would do it." Hego smiled at Mego as 'Linus and Lucy' brought smiles to everyone.

The celebrating went on the rest of the day. There was no objection from the warden, as the Consala Family footed the bill. Some claimed it was merely a money laundering front, but no one who had ever eaten at one said the Consala Family Restaurants did not know how to cook.

Kim walked with her arm in Ron's as they approached Mother Superior. The old woman was watching Drakken and Shego as they danced to a slow number.

"You know, you could have told us what they were up to." Kim said. "We would've been glad to help."

"But that would've been cheating." Ron shook his head. "She'd made Shego and Drakken an offer they couldn't refuse."

"Quite right." Mother Superior agreed. "They needed time to understand…"

Mother Superior almost drew her pointer until she heard the content of Ron's interruption. "Besides, KP, we couldn't stop them. Now we know how Sisera felt."

"Sisera?" Kim puzzled.

"You know, 'The Song of Deborah'? The stars in their courses marched against us, KP. We never really had a chance."

Kim pursed her lips. "Now that you mention it, it seemed like everything that could go wrong, went wrong at the worst possible time. Well, at least Shego beat us in the name of a worthy cause. She got what she wanted, more than anything!"

Mother Superior watched as the music ended. Shego put her head on Drakken's shoulder and sighed. She was no starry-eyed fool, there would be sharp words and sniping later, but for now, her little Sasha Go was a girl at her prom, a bride on her wedding day. _How little you two know her._

Drakken climbed the stage in front of the orchestra. "We have a request from the Consala section for something a little more Old School." Some old lifers nodded from a table. "Here's a little Irving Berlin."

**I was blue, just as blue as I could be**

**Every day was a cloudy day for me**

**Then good luck came knocking at my door**

**Skies were gray but they're not gray anymore**

**Blue Skies**

**Smiling at me**

**Nothing but blue skies do I see**

Someone was beside him: Shego. Ben handed her a microphone.

**Bluebirds **

**Singing a song**

**Nothing but bluebirds**

**All day long**

They looked like they had sung together for years. Fortunately for the world, they had worked this well together only once before.

**Never saw the sun shining so bright**

**Never saw things going so right**

**Noticing the days hurrying by**

**When you're in love, my how they fly**

**Blue days**

**All of them gone**

**Nothing but blue skies**

**From now on**

Drakken pulled the microphone away from his face and spoke just to Shego. "You know, Shego, everything is going as I knew it would. Genius can't be thwarted indefinitely."

"Can it, Dr. D." But Shego was smiling as she said it.

"Now, Shego, don't go harshing my mellow."

**I should care if the wind blows east or west**

**I should fret if the worst looks the best**

**I should mind if they say it can't be true**

**I should smile, that's exactly what I do**

**Blue skies**

**Smiling at me**

**Nothing but blue skies**

**Do I see**

**Bluebirds**

**Singing a song**

**Nothing but bluebirds**

**All day long**

GBB!

Eventually, even prison weddings have the part where the bride and groom take off. The scramble for the bouquet was rough, but DNAmy beat out several enforcers for the prize. Monkey Fist ran screaming. The bride and groom ran through a shower of bird seed to the new trailer in the yard.

Drakken picked Shego up and carried her over the threshold to the cheers of the inmates and guests. He smiled as Shego looked over the lavish surroundings.

"We had a lot of help setting this one up." He said.

"I like it." She gave him a sharp kiss. "Now, why don't you put some music on? I have something to do."

"So do I." Drakken could not contain himself. He ran over to what looked like an entertainment center. He pressed a number of buttons in a particular sequence.

Outside people gasped as wings sprouted from the underside of the trailer. It tilted back and shot up into the air at an astonishing velocity. In moments it was completely out of sight.

A group watched the proceedings with keen interest. They turned to the man at the end.

"What's everybody looking at me for? Harvey shrugged his shoulders. "I gave the state exactly what they asked for: a trailer with luxury level appointments, added insulation and an extra heavy duty suspension."

Mr. Dr. Possible stroked his chin. "You know, the trajectory of their flight matched the projected characteristics of the gravometric drive we had been working on at the Space Center,"

"Whatever happened with that project, dear?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"Last I had heard the prototype had fallen off a truck."

Wade looked from one face to the other. "Hey, I just helped program the entertainment system."

"And I thought I was helping install a fold-away deck." Special Agent Un Warn Ated remarked.

GBB!

"Haha! A clean getaway!" Drakken exulted as he monitored the prison. "Now we can set course for the lair and world domination!"

A hand in a glove of black lace pushed a button. **Auto Pilot Engaged**

"The world will wait. I won't."

Drakken looked at the source of the sultry voice. A vision in black silk caused his heart to stutter.

"Like it?" Shego purred. She stretched lazily, tossing her hair. "It's another Fashionista original, from their Dirty Deeds Collection. What do you think?"

His eyes bulged out. "Nyagh, nyagh, nyagh."

"Good answer." Shego sat on his lap. "You'll like our destination: sandy beaches, drinks with the little umbrellas in them, private banking, with an account courtesy of the Consalas and no annoying extradition treaties. However, it will be some time before we get there." She walked her fingers up his chest. "What are we going to do until then?"

The courage had not left him. He gathered her up in his arms. She was so easy to lift. "I have an idea!"

"Is it a good one?" Her eyes glittered wickedly.

"My best ever."

THE END

**Morning Glory**

**Morning Glory**

Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney Studios

**Hey, Morning Glory**

**Please, tell your story**

**Don't want no tears upon my pillow**

**Cryin's for the weepin' willow**

The Blues Brothers come courtesy of Universal Studios

**When you sigh**

**You steal the light from the dawn**

**Cause your smile is what I depend upon.**

A response to MrDrP's 'Crossover and Out'

**Hey, Morning Glory**

**Please, tell your story**

**Don't want no tears upon my pillow**

**Cryin's for the weepin' willow**

Additional Voice Casting (Don't like a choice? Feel free to substitute.)

Mother Superior…Kathleen Freeman

Ben Turin…Robert Pastorelli

Bruno, a.k.a. the Kid…Bruce Willis

Captain Hendricks…Gene Hackman

Special Agent Maxwell Bullman…Tommy Lee Jones

Harvey…Harvey Keitel

Larry Smearer…Quintin Tarrantino

**In the night**

**Your love is mine**

**That's all I want.**

**In the daylight**

**Don't change your mind**

**Say touch me not**

The Reviewers

UncleFester84, captainkodak1, King in Yellow, MrDrP, CajunBear73, Acosta perez jose Ramiro, BlueEyedBrigadier, FireStorm2k7, Yankee Barb, bigherb81,Isamu, spectre666, Zorian, Balrog 60. Lon Woofgood, Ninnik Nishukan, Samurai Crunchbird, Nfnat, screaming phoenix, Sitchit, HecatonchiresLM, motorized-sasquatch.

**I have been praying to the one above**

**That I'll never, never, never lose your precious love**

**I'll never lose your love.**

Plot Element Prompters

MrDrP, Samuari Crunchbird, CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Nftnat

**Hey, Morning Glory**

**Please, tell your story**

**Don't want no tears upon my pillow**

**Cryin's for the weepin' willow.**

**Don't want no tears upon my pillow**

**Cryin's for the weepin' willow.**

Blue Skies…by Irving Berlin. My version is by Bing Crosby on the Smithsonian Collection.

Morning Glory…by the Subdudes, released by EMI

**Morning Glory**


End file.
